The Story of EnSai
by Lady of Gray
Summary: Cerita ini dimulai saat Sena dan kawan-kawan memulai kuliahnya di Universitas Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan Hiruma masuk Universitas Enma juga?
1. A Little Bit Mysterious Introduction

Summary :  
>Terjadi saat Sena dkk mulai masuk Univ. Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan sang Komandan Setan juga masuk Univ. Enma ?<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Inagaki-san dan Murata-san. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama...<p>

A/N : Cerita ini dimulai setelah pertandingan antara Enma dengan Koigahama berakhir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : A Little Bit (Mysterious) Introduction<p>

"Priiit !", suara peluit yang ditiupkan wasit untuk menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan sudah dibunyikan. Pertandingan tadi diakhiri dengan masuknya kick dari Kotaro yang berhasil menambah poin bagi Enma. "Huaaaa... Huaaaa... Lagi-lagi kita kalaaah ! Lawannya memang terlalu kuaat ! Apalagi si Eyeshield itu... Huaaa...", kata Hatsujo, kapten tim Universitas Koigahama, sambil menangis (meraung tepatnya) di tanah. Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian mewah datang menghampirinya berkata, "Dasar ! Ternyata kau memang cuman pecundang biasa saja ! Kita putus ! Huh !", sambil melempar bunga yang baru diterimanya tadi pagi dan pergi meninggalkan Hatsujo begitu saja. "Tidaaaaaaak !", teriak Hatsujo histeris. "Shizune ! Jangan tinggalkan akuuu ! Jangan per−Wah, ada cewek cantik lagi disana !". Dan, tiba-tiba saja Hatsujo yang tadinya tampak letih, lemah, lesu (emangnya anemia ?) mendadak jadi segar bugar. Semuanya dalam hati berkata, "Cepat sekali berubahnya...".

"Yaak ! Tapi dengan ini kita pun menang MAX !", kata Monta. "Yaah... Selisih skornya saja sampai 78-0. Tidak buruk untuk pertandingan dadakan", kata Unsui sambil melihat papan skor. "Ini semua karena Sena !", kata Monta. "Hey ! Jangan remehkan kick-ku !", protes Kotaro. Sementara mereka bertengkar, Sena malah memperhatikan bangku penonton yang tidak sempat diperhatikannya tadi karena langsung ikut pertandingan. "Wah... A-Ada Kak Hiruma ! Shin juga ada ! B-Ba-Bahkan sampai Yamato pun ikut menonton...", kata Sena dalam hati. Satu per satu penonton pun mulai meninggalkan tempatnya. "Kekeke~ Sepertinya pertandingan tahun ini bakal menarik...", kata siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma. "Pertandingan tahun ini bakalan keras", kata Takami yang diiyakan oleh Yukimitsu. "Ojo harus berusaha lebih kuat lagi !", kata Sakuraba di dalam hati.

Nah, untuk sementara mari kita kembali ke Hatsujo...

"Waah... Ternyata sudah jam segini... Maaf ya, Karin. Kayaknya aku tidak bisa ikut menemanimu ke toko buku", kata Sakura, teman baik Karin. "Aah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga udah senang kau mau menemaniku menonton pertandingan.", kata Karin. "Jaa nee Karin !", Sakura berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya. Karin membalas lambaiannya sampai Sakura pergi. Tiba-tiba...

"Halo, Gadis Cantik !", kata Hatsujo tiba-tiba keluar dari belakang pohon belakang Karin. Karin tak diragukan lagi langsung kaget. "Ka-Kamu s-siapa ?", tanya Karin dengan gugup dan takut. Baginya, orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya ini... err... Kalo bukan penguntit, pasti orang aneh... "Kamu tidak mengenaliku, Nona ? Aku ini Kapten tim Koigahama yang tadi di pertandingan−Hooii ! Jangan pergi !", protes Hatsujo pada Karin yang mau langsung pergi. "Masa kau tidak tertarik pada tubuhku yang indah dan kekar ini !", katanya sambil memamerkan otot-otot tubuhnya (untuk membayangkannya... Coba saja bayangkan Alex Armstrong-nya FMA. Maaf ya Hiromu-san). Karin pun langsung pergi lagi...

Kebetulan, Taka dan Yamato melihat mereka. "Karin !", sapa Yamato. "Yamato ? Eh ? Ada Taka juga ?", tanya Karin. "Begitulah !", jawab Yamato dengan senyum percaya dirinya. "Apa boleh buat. Si Hiruma yang menyeret kita semua untuk menonton.", kata Taka mengangkat bahu. "Ooh...", kata Karin yang sudah mengerti. "Hm ? Kau bawa apa, Karin ?", tanya Yamato menunjuk buku notes ditangan Karin. "Oooh... Ini itu buku hasil pengamatanku tentang American Football. Datanya mau kupakai untuk membuat komik.", jawab Karin. "Jadi kau mau membuat komik tentang American Football ya ?", tanya Yamato. "Editorku bilang... ,"Jangan sia-siakan pengalamanmu sebagai pemain football ! Kita harus memanfaatkan pengalamanmu itu !", jadinya aku disuruh membuat komik dengan Eyeshield sebagai tokoh utamanya...", jelas Karin. "Hahahaha ! Ternyata begitu ya !", kata Yamato, "yang merekrutmu jadi pemain football itu Taka, lho !". "Betul juga...", kata Karin. "Kelihatannya sudah cukup sore. Mau pulang bareng Karin ?", tanya Yamato. "Yamato, bukannya kau bilang kau ada janji jam segini ?", tanya Taka. "O iya... Aku lupa... Aku jalan dulu ! Jaa !", kata Yamato pergi. "Ngg... Anu... Nona Cantik mau pu−" "Mau pulang bareng ?", tawar Taka memotong perkataan Hatsujo,"tapi aku mau mampir ke toko buku dekat sini sebentar". "Tak apa kok... Lagipula kebetulan aku juga ingin ke toko buku", kata Karin. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun pergi... Meninggalkan Hatsujo sendirian.

Sementara itu di pintu gerbang Universitas Enma...

Youichi Hiruma berjalan menuju pintu gerbang Univ. Enma. "Jadi... Ini ya yang namanya Enma ? Menarik juga...", kata seorang perempuan di depan pintu gerbang. Tampak jelas perempuan itu menunggu kedatangan 'Komandan dari Neraka' itu. "Kau jadi masuk sini, kan ?", tanya Hiruma. "Yah... Di lihat dari sisi apapun... Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain itu... ", perempuan itu menghela napas. "Nih ! Kartu mahasiswamu !", kata Hiruma melemparkan kartu ke arah perempuan itu. "Ng ? Ini−Kau mendaftarkanku dengan nama ini ya ?", tanya perempuan itu, jelas-jelas kesal. "Kekeke~ Dengan begini bakalan lebih banyak lagi hal menarik kan ?", kata Hiruma sambil tersenyum iblis. "Ta-Tapi ! Bagaimana jika−Sudah pergi ?", perkataan wanita itu terpotong saat melihat Hiruma malah pergi begitu saja. "Kau ini... Dari dulu masih belum berubah saja ya... Kakak Bodoh ".

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Author's Note : Yah... Ini dulu ya... Author minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Saya memohon dan menerima semua kritik asal membangun. Sekedar peringatan saja... Cerita ini bakalan panjang, lama di update, dan ada kemungkinan berhenti di tengah jalan...<p> 


	2. Who's the Girl?

Summary :  
>Terjadi saat Sena dan teman-teman mulai memasuki Universitas Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan sang Komandan Setan juga masuk Universitas Enma?<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Inagaki-san dan Murata-san. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama...<p>

A/N : Cerita ini dimulai setelah pertandingan antara Enma dengan Koigahama berakhir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Who's That New Girl ?<p>

"Latihan paginya kita sudahi dulu saja!", teriak Unsui. Semua pemain tim Enma Fires, tim American Football dari Universitas Enma, duduk di kursi pemain kecapekan.

"Latihan tadi benar-benar menguras tenaga MAX!", kata Monta setelah puas menghabiskan air di botolnya.

"Yaah... Latihan ini memang cukup menguras tenaga sih, tapi masih belum sekeras latihan dari Kak Hiruma dan Clifford", kata Sena.

"Memangnya dulu sama Hiruma latihannya disuruh apa?", tanya Mizumachi. Seketika, seluruh pemain Enma yang mantan pemain tim Deimon langsung pucat pasi.

"Aku salah ngomong ya?", tanya Mizumachi menunjuk dirinya sendiri, heran dengan reaksi beberapa temannya.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan latihan yang mereka jalani…", kata Riku.

"Semuanya ! Bantu membereskan alat-alat!", teriak Unsui yang berada di lapangan.

"Baik !", kata seluruh anggota tim serempak.

Semua anggota tim pun sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan mereka. "Tim kita belum punya manajer ya...", pikir Sena. Ya, sampai saat ini tim Enma memang masih belum mempunyai manajer.

"Hoi ! Monta ! Lemparkan bolanya kepadaku!", kata Riku menunjuk bola dekat Monta.

"Oh ini... Kulempar ya!", Monta bersiap-siap melempar. "Satu… Dua… Tiga !"

"Eh! Tunggu dulu Monta!", teriak Sena memperingatkan yang sayangnya, telat.

Bola itu sudah terlanjur dilempar dan mengetahui Monta, bola tersebut pasti salah sasaran. Benar saja... Alih-alih ke arah Riku, bola tersebut malah mengenai seorang cewek. Bola itu hampir mengenai kepalanya kalau saja dia tidak menghindar. Tapi meskipun berhasil menghindar, bola itu berhasil menjatuhkan tas bawaannya.

"Tolong lemparkan bolanya kesini dong!", teriak Monta ke cewek itu.

"Eh? Seharusnya kau membantunya dulu membereskan barang-barangnya dulu tahu!", omel Riku.

"Lempar ke mana?", tanya cewek itu. Monta melambaikan tangannya secara berlebihan sebagai jawabannya. Cewek itu pun mulai melempar ke arah Monta...

"Cara memegang bolanya! Dia seperti sudah terbiasa pass...", pikir Sena. Dan bolanya pun sudah terlempar...

"Nice pass MAX! Arigato!", kata Monta yang menangkap bola tersebut. Cewek itu menganguk kecil dan berjalan pergi.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!", teriak Kurita. Cewek itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Kurita.

"Kamu tertarik dengan American Football? Football itu menarik lho! Apalagi dengan passmu itu...", tanya Kurita dengan mata berbinar-binarnya.

"Ngg... Tapi Kak Kurita, posisi quaterback kan sudah diisi oleh Kak Unsui...", kata Sena menghampiri Kurita.

"Kalau begitu, kamu jadi manajer saja! Kebetulan posisi manajer masih kosong sampai saat ini!", kata Kurita.

"Apaaa?", teriak seluruh anggota tim Enma kecuali Kurita dan Unsui.

"Ngg... Anu... Itu−Eh?", cewek itu tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena...

"Ayo sini... Kau akan kuajak ke ruang klub kami...", ajak (baca: seret) Kurita.

"Kak Kurita semakin mirip Hiruma...", kata Sena, yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi cewek itu lumayan manis juga, iya kan Sena?", kata Monta menyenggol Sena.

"Pagi! Ada apa nih? Kelihatannya pagi-pagi sudah seru?", tanya seorang cewek mungil yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan sepatu roda.

"Suzuna! Oh I-Ini... Kak Kurita menemukan calon manajer baru", jawab Sena gugup.

"Ooh yaa? Ada dimana dia sekarang?", tanya Suzuna antusias.

"Ada di ruang klub", jawab Sena singkat. Suzuna langsung pergi ke ruang klub, penasaran dengan calon manajer baru itu. Pintu ruang klub pun terbuka... Di dalamnya ada Kurita yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan teh dan kue dan cewek yang (dengan enggan diakui Suzuna) memang cukup manis. Penampilannya sederhana. Rambut hitamnya yang agak panjang dibiarkan tergerai. Matanya hijau. Tapi meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu... Suzuna merasa sudah tidak asing lagi dengan sosoknya.

"Aah! Itu Suzuna datang! Suzuna itu Kapten Cheerleader tim kami...", jelas Kurita kepada cewek misterius itu. Sementara itu yang dijelaskan hanya menganguk-anguk saja.

"Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?", tanya Kurita penasaran.

"Ng... Itu... Na-Nama saya Kimiko Hiruma", kata cewek yang ternyata bernama Kimiko itu.

"Oh namamu itu Kimiko Hiru−Hiruma?", teriak Kurita kaget. Bukan hanya Kurita yang kaget, seluruh anggota tim Enma juga sama kagetnya dengan Kurita.

"Hi-Hiruma? Me-memangnya a-ada hubungan apa dengan Kak Hiruma?", tanya Sena, walau dalam hati takut mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku adiknya", jawab Kimiko dengan wajah polos.

"Apaaa?", teriak semua anggota tim.

"Memangnya Kak Hiruma punya adik ya?", tanya Monta.

"Entahlah... Selama ini dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya", kata Sena yang ada di sebelah Monta.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu. Kalian semua kenal dengan kakak?", tanya Kimiko memastikan.

"Begitulah… Dia dulunya kakak seniorku", jawab Sena.

"Aku dan Musashi sudah berjanji dengannya akan ke Rice Bowl!", kata Kurita.

"Oooh… Ternyata begitu…", kata Kimiko. "Jadi ini ya teman-teman Kakak...", pikir Kimiko.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kimiko-chan? Mau jadi manajer kami?", tanya Suzuna dengan riang.

"Itu…", Kimiko berpikir keras, lalu mendapati semua pandangan anggota tim Enma ke arahnya. "Ck! Dari dulu aku paling tidak tahan dengan ini…", pikir Kimiko.

"Baiklah", kata Kimiko akhirnya. "Aku mau jadi manajer".

"Benarkah? Horeee!", teriak Kurita gembira.

Di tengah semua kegembiraan itu, Unsui berjalan menghampiri Kimiko.

"Nih, jadwal latihan dan anggota. Sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi manajer tim kami", kata Unsui menyerahkan beberapa kertas ke Kimiko.

"A-Arigato…", kata Kimiko. Sebenarnya, dia masih ingin menambahkan nama pada perkataannya, tapi sayangnya dia masih belum mengenal nama-nama anggota tim kecuali Kurita dan Suzuna.

"Unsui Kongo. Tapi panggil saja Unsui", kata Unsui yang tampaknya bisa menebak pikiran Kimiko. Tangannya pun diulurkan untuk berkenalan.

"Aah… Salam kenal Unsui-san", kata Kimiko membalas uluran tangan Unsui. "Mulai sekarang, mohon kerja samanya…"

Setelah itu, Kimiko pun diperkenalkan satu per satu dengan anggota tim lainnya. Mulai dari Sena, Monta, Riku, Kotaro, dan Mizumachi. Kimiko juga diperkenalkan dengan anggota tim defense. Ada Tora yang bertugas di defensive line, ada juga Natsu yang bertugas sebagi cornerback, lalu Nero yang bertugas sebagai line backer, Kamasugi, Tsugeru, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kau berutang banyak padaku, Kakak Bodoh!", pikir Kimiko dalam hati.

Dan, dengan berakhirnya hari ini, Kimiko Hiruma resmi menjadi manajer tim Enma Fires.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Author's Note : Yaap! Kali ini saya update Chapter 2! Baru dapat 1 review sih... Tapi udah senang kok... :) Makasih atas reviewnya! Saya coba cari di internet, dan ternyata katanya Suzuna yang jadi manajer... Tapi dalam cerita ini, Suzuna kubuat jadi Kapten Cheerleader saja deh... Masih memohon review dari para pembaca... :3<p>

Ngomong-ngomong, saya baru ngeh kalo ada yang review cerita saya satu lagi... Arigato juga buat reviewnya!

Balasan review :

Peri Hitam : Honto arigato buat sarannya! Kali ini penulisannya sudah diperbaiki lhoo... Nih, udah update Chapter 2! Jadi, jangan diancem AK-47 lagi ya... =.="

Thanks for reading!


	3. The First Match!

Summary :  
>Terjadi saat Sena dkk mulai masuk Univ. Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan sang Komandan Setan juga masuk Univ. Enma ?<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Inagaki-san dan Murata-san. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama...<p>

A/N : Cerita ini dimulai setelah pertandingan antara Enma dengan Koigahama berakhir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : The First Match!<p>

"Hiiee… Akhirnya kelas Tainaka-sensei selesai juga…", kata Sena lega.

"Iya, Sena. Untung saja kita tidak dikasih tugas…", kata Monta yang sama leganya dengan Sena. Riku yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk kecil.

Tainaka-sensei adalah dosen matematika di Universitas Enma yang terkenal sebagai dosen killer-nya. Sebenarnya, tidak ada diantara Sena dan Monta yang mengambil jurusan matematika sebagai mata kuliahnya. Tapi, karena jurusan yang mereka ambil mewajibkan mereka untuk mengambil kelas matematika... Yah, apa boleh buat. Sudah kepalang tanggung.

"Tapi Kimiko itu ternyata pintar juga ya…", kata Monta, mengingat nilai test dadakan yang baru saja dibagikan tadi. Dan Kimiko berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Sena hanya menyengir saja mendengar perkataan Monta. Yap. Senasib dengan mereka, Kimiko juga diwajibkan untuk mengikuti kelas Matematika-nya Tainaka-sensei.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong… Mana Kimiko?", tanya Riku, ketika menyadari Kimiko tidak ada diantara mereka.

"Mungkin saja dia sudah jalan duluan…", kata Sena.

"Mungkin juga…", kata Riku, meskipun dia tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sena.

Mereka bertiga pun menuju ke ruang klub bersama-sama. Monta dengan penuh semangat membuka ruang klub. Tapi di luar dugaan…

"Hah? Kok ruang klubnya masih kosong? Kemana yang lain?", tanya Sena

"Mungkin saja mereka masih ada kelas…", kata Riku.

"Kalau begitu kita latihan sendiri saja!", kata Monta.

"Ide bagus! Ayo!", ajak Riku, segera menyeret Sena.

Kedua running back dan receiver tersebut pun latihan bersama. Latihan mereka diawali dengan pemanasan, latihan angkat beban dan lari keliling lapangan. Lalu…

"Hei! Temani aku latihan pass dong, Sena!", ajak Monta.

Sena pun menerima ajakan Monta dan keduanya latihan pass bersama. Tapi sayangnya, semua pass yang diberikan Sena tidak beraturan. Riku pun menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Sena. Pass Riku memang masih lebih baik dibanding pass Sena, tapi tetap saja tidak cukup untuk latihan. Apalagi untuk master catching seperti Monta. Di saat seperti itu, ada seseorang datang ke lapangan.

"A-Anu… Gomenasai! Tadi soalnya aku dipanggil dulu oleh Miroku-sensei", kata Kimiko yang baru saja datang.

"Nani? Mana yang lain? ", tanyanya setelah menyadari bahwa baru 3 orang saja yang datang.

"Kemungkinan besar mereka masih ada kelas lain", jawab Riku.

Kimiko hanya menganguk kecil mendengar jawaban Riku. Dia segera masuk ke ruang klub untuk bersih-bersih dan menyiapkan minuman dingin. Telah menjadi manajer mereka selama hampir sebulan, Kimiko sudah hafal luar kepala semua rutinitas tim. Termasuk... Kebiasaan para anggota yang aneh. Setelah semuanya beres, dia keluar dan memperhatikan latihan mereka. Mereka bertiga masih berkutat dengan latihan pass.

"Ngg? Cara pass-nya salah Riku…", kata Kimiko menyadari cara Riku mem-pass bola.

"Yang benar itu seperti ini. Posisikan tanganmu seperti ini, dan jari-jarinya seperti ini. Setelah itu lemparkan sekuat tenaga dari bahu", kata Kimiko sambil memberi contoh pass kepada Monta. Bola itu pun melambung tinggi.

"Whoaa… Nice pass MAX!", kata siapa lagi kalau bukan Monta.

"Kalau begitu untuk latihan pass kuserahkan padamu saja. Ayo Sena! Kita latihan bersama!", kata Riku.

Sena mengiyakan ajakan Riku dan keduanya pun latihan lari bersama. Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 jam mereka latihan. Akhirnya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mereka bertiga sedang asyik meminum es lemon madu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kimiko.

"Minuman dingin setelah latihan memang enak MAX! ", kata Monta.

"Segarnya… Tapi memangnya hal seperti ini tidak merepotkan?", tanya Sena.

"Aah.. Tidak apa-apa. Ini kan termasuk tugas manajer", kata Kimiko tersenyum.

"Mana yang lain ya? Masa sampai jam segini masih belum datang…" kata Sena heran.

"Kami pulang!", kata Mizumachi membuka pintu klub dan langsung membuka baju.

"Seharusnya yang kau katakan itu 'Kami datang' ", kata Unsui. Seluruh penghuni ruang klub ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Halo, semuanya!", kata Suzuna memasuki ruang klub dengan sepatu rodanya. Kelewat ceria seperti biasanya. Tangannya membawa kantong kecil.

"Hmm? Masih ada yang belum datang ya?", tanya Suzuna. Tepat setelah perkataan Suzuna, Kotaro, satu-satunya anggota tim yang belum datang, memasuki ruang klub.

"Yaay! Dan karena sekarang semuanya sudah datang, aku ingin menunjukkan...", Suzuna sibuk mencari barang di kantongnya, "Tada! Ini dia!".

Semua mata menatap benda yang ada di tangan Suzuna. Kalau mata mereka masih benar, maka yang ada di tangan Suzuna itu bukan lain adalah...

"Kostum cheerleader Enma Fires!", kata Suzuna bangga, "Aku membuat ini sampai larut malam, loh! Apalagi sebentar lagi Turnamen Musim Semi dimulai, kan?". Sena tersentak.

"Betul juga... Sebentar lagi turnamen ya... Aku penasaran dengan keadaan Hiruma dan Shin... Sudahlah. Yang penting adalah, aku harus bertambah semakin kuat dan kuat lagi", pikir Sena.

Kostum cheerleader yang dibuat Suzuna itu, kurang lebih seperti kostum monyet yang sudah dimodifikasi ala Suzuna (anggap saja seperti kostum Pudding Fong-nya Tokyo Mew Mew). Kostum itu berwarna kuning keemasan dan tentu saja disertai ekor dibelakangnya. "Suzuna pasti terlihat imut dengan kostum itu", pikir Sena tanpa sadar. Menyadari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya, pipinya langsung memerah.

"Bagus, kaan?", tanya Suzuna bangga, jelas-jelas tidak menyadari pipi Sena.

"Kostum itu bagus sekali MAX!", kata Monta memuji Suzuna.

"Tapi Suzuna-chan, kita masih belum mempunyai tim cheerleader...", kata Kurita.

Hening sejenak. 1 detik... 2 detik... 5 detik... 1 menit... 1 jam-oke. Itu terlalu lebai.

"Apaaa?", teriak Suzuna. Dia sudah bersusah payah membuat kostum cheerleader dan ternyata satu-satunya cheerleader adalah dia?

"Yah... Sebenarnya kami pernah mencoba untuk merekrut cheerleader. Tapi, Unsui...", Kurita dengan gugup mencoba menjelaskan. Pandangannya ke arah Unsui, meminta bantuan. Unsui tetap diam, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengacuhkan Kurita. Sadar Unsui tidak akan bicara, akhirnya Kurita menambahkan, "Katakan saja Unsui agak kesulitan menghadapi para gadis".

"Hmm? Benarkah begitu, Unko-kun?", tanya Suzuna. Matanya sudah berbinar-binar, lupa akan kemarahannya tadi. (Unko-kun diambil dari nama panggilan Unsui dari Agon, Unko-chan). Pipi Unsui merona merah, mengingat betapa kacaunya perekrutan cheerleader pada waktu itu. (Unsui came from all-boys-school, right? So I imagine that he's never been in good terms with girls. It is, after all, his brother job, Agon, to do so. )

"Katsu!", potong Unsui, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya, "Turnamen Musim Semi akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Lawan pertama kita adalah Inugami Whisper. Kimiko sudah mengumpulkan data dan menyusun taktik untuk kita". Kimiko mengangguk kecil. Terbiasa menghabiskan masa kecil bersama Hiruma, Kimiko sudah tidak asing lagi dengan american football, termasuk strateginya. Sejak menjadi manajer Enma Fires, dia sudah secara tidak resmi menjadi ahli siasat mereka.

"Jadi, Inugami Whisper adalah..."

* * *

><p>Satu minggu kemudian...<p>

Saat ini Enma Fires sedang berada di Stadium Hagano, menunggu untuk pertandingan pertama mereka di Turnamen Musim Semi. Kotaro tidak berhenti menggaruk kepalanya, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Kotaro?", tanya Mizumachi, "Sepertinya ada yang menganggumu".

"Sedang memikirkan para cheerleader baru ya?", goda Suzuna. Yup. Dengan tergabungnya Sena di Enma Fires, banyak sekali yang mencalonkan diri sebagai cheerleader. Suzuna memang senang dengan keadaan itu, meskipun yah (Suzuna tidak pernah mau mengakuinya) dia agak sedikit... cemburu. Suzuna Taki cemburu. Cemburu pada Sena Kobayakawa.

"Lawan kita! Inugami Whisper! Aku merasa sudah pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi aku lupa dimana!", seru Kotaro, sukses memotong pikiran Suzuna. "Yang lebih penting lagi, pakai bajumu!", tambah Kotaro menyadari lawan bicaranya sudah tidak memakai baju. "Kau benar-benar tidak SMART!"

Mereka pun memasuki lapangan lalu mengganti baju mereka. Para anggota tim lawan sudah menunggu mereka. Mata Kotaro terbelalak.

"Itu dia! Aku ingat sekarang! Inuzuka-senpai ikut masuk ke Inugami Whisper!", kata Kotaro.

"Inuzuka? Nama itu tidak terdengar asing...", kata Riku.

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia dulu ace Bando Spider yang terkenal dengan larinya yang cepat", jelas Kotaro.

"Inuzuka? Maksudmu Kiba Inuzuka? Dia memang terkenal sebagai runningback, tapi saat ini dia menempati posisi sebagai linebacker di Inugami Whisper. Menurut data, ini adalah pertandingan pertamanya", kata Kimiko. "Pasti ada sesuatu... Aku harus mengawasinya", pikirnya. Sementara itu, Enma Fires sedang melakukan huddle.

"Kalian mengerti semuanya?", tanya Unsui, "Kita akan melakukan taktik yang sama seperti diberitahukan oleh Kimiko..."

Flashback

"Jadi, Inugami Whisper adalah tim yang terkenal akan defense-nya yang tidak mengenal ampun. Mereka terbiasa langsung mem-blitz quarterback dari awal pertandingan. Dengan begitu quarterback pun tidak sempat melakukan apapun", jelas Kimiko.

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan Kimiko-chan?", tanya Sena.

Kimiko menyeringai. Tanpa sadar seluruh anggota tim, terutama mantan anggota Deimon, berkeringat dingin. Jika ada satu hal, selain nama belakangnya, yang sama dengan Youichi Hiruma, hal itu adalah permainan taktiknya dan seringaiannya.

"Yang akan kita lakukan adalah..."

End of Flashback

"Set! Hut, hut, hut, HUT!". Permainan pun dimulai. Seperti yang sudah diduga, linebacker Inugami Whisper menyerang duluan. Ditambah dengan kecepatannya sebagai mantan ace runningback, serangan blitz dari Kiba cukup mematikan. Yakin bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan quarterback, Kiba tersenyum lebar. "Serangan ini pasti berhasil!", pikirnya. Yang tidak diketahuinya adalah, Kiba bukan satu-satunya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Hornet Bee!", teriak Unsui. Sena, Monta, dan Riku segera berkumpul mengelilingi Unsui. Keempat-empatnya bergaya seolah-olah membawa bola. Kimiko tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Semua benar-benar berjalan seperti yang sudah di rencanakannya... Terlalu lancar malah", dengus Hiruma dari bangku penonton. Papan nilai menunjukkan 72-12. 72 untuk Enma Fires tentu saja. Di pinggir lapangan anggota tim Enma Fires sedang mengangkat Sena, sang ace lapangan. Di sebelah Hiruma ada seorang gadis berambut auburn yang memegang handycam.<p>

"Tapi alasan utamamu kemari sebenarnya karena penasaran dengan keadaan Kimiko kan?", tanya Mamori.

"Diam, Manajer Sialan! Sebaiknya kau pegang baik-baik saja handycam sialan itu", omel Hiruma. Mamori hanya tertawa kecil saja. Dia tahu, Hiruma hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kata-katanya.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<p>

Lama tidak bersua fellas! Now pforphoebe is back (for a while) with safe and sound! Tapi yang jelas adalah... Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas update terlalu telat dari saya ini. Cerita ini di terakhir kali di update adalah tahun lalu. Yup. Tahun lalu. Saking lamanya saya jadi lupa plot asli ceritanya... *depresi. Tapi, yang berlalu biarkan saja berlalu... Iyaaa? *puppyeyes. Jadi di chapter yang ini, waktunya sudah skip sebulan dari chapter terakhir. Dan juga di chapter ini saya mencoba memasukkan adengan pertandingan football beserta segala macam trickplay-nya tapi gagal totaaaaal *jambak rambut sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga otak saya berbeda dengan otak Hiruma dan Kimiko *nangis. Terus... Untuk menghilangkan kebingungan sesaat di cerita ini saya tetap menyebut Youichi Hiruma sebagai Hiruma dan Kimiko Hiruma disebut Kimiko meskipun sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama Hiruma. Hehehe... Dan, juga untuk menghapus segala kekhawatiran yang ada *ciee elah, sekarang saya sedang mengerjakan chapter 4! YA-HAA!

Dan seperti biasanya... REVIEW!


	4. What the?

Summary :  
>Terjadi saat Sena dkk mulai masuk Univ. Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan sang Komandan Setan juga masuk Univ. Enma ?<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Inagaki-san dan Murata-san. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama...<p>

A/N : Cerita ini dimulai setelah pertandingan antara Enma dengan Koigahama berakhir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : What the−?<p>

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sedang duduk di sebuah kafe. Matanya yang hijau cermelang asyik mengamati keramaian orang dari jendela. Di hadapannya terdapat secangkir cappucino kesukaannya. Tiba-tiba...

"Ding dong!", bunyi bel pintu kafe. Masuklah sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet. Kakinya menghampiri gadis itu.

"Yo, adik sialan", sapa Hiruma dengan cengiran khas setannya. Sementara itu yang disapa hanya melengos saja. Raut kesal nampak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Kimiko pantas untuk kesal. Kakak bodoh tersayangnya ini (bagaimana pun Youichi kakak satu-satunya) baru saja memaksanya untuk bangun dari tidur indahnya. Tidur indah yang sudah beberapa minggu akhir ini tak dia dapatkan.

"Apa maumu?", tanya Kimiko. "Aku masih punya urusan lain selain menemuimu", tambahnya lagi.

"Dan biar kutebak. Pasti 'urusan lain'-mu itu tidur lagi, kan?", kata Hiruma.

Kimiko menutup mulutnya, diam-diam membenarkan perkataan kakaknya. Sejak turnamen musim semi dimulai, Kimiko sering sekali menghabiskan waktunya, tak jarang sampai larut malam, hanya untuk mengumpulkan data lawan & menyusun taktik. Memang, Unsui juga ikut membantu, tapi yah... Jujur saja, Unsui bukan tipe pemikir yang baik. Jadi, mereka membuat persetujuan diam-diam, Unsui yang merancang latihan tim dan Kimiko yang membuat taktik. Terbukti, pada hari terakhir turnamen musim semi 3 hari lalu, Enma Fires berhasil menduduki posisi juara ketiga runner-up. Sementara juara pertamanya adalah..

"Kamu pasti sedang memikirkan bagaimana mengalahkan timku pada musim gugur ini, kan?", seringai Hiruma. Yap. Pemenang turnamen musim semi tahun ini adalah Saikyoudai Wizards. Lagi. Saikyoudai Wizards berhasil menang dari Shironeko Puff dengan selisih 3 angka. Dan karena pembagian pertandingan tim yang acak, Enma Fires sudah kalah duluan sebelum bertanding dengan Saikyoudai. Cukup disayangkan. Meskipun begitu, mau tak mau Hiruma harus mengakui bahwa dia tidak boleh setengah-setengah dalam menghadapi Enma nanti. Dengan adanya Sena, Enma bisa dikatakan tim yang paling unggul dengan larinya. Lalu ditambah dengan Kimiko, taktik "datar" Unsui pun sudah tidak terpakai lagi, membuat tim ini semakin susah diprediksi.

"Sudah, cepat katakan saja apa maumu", ketus Kimiko. Hiruma, jelas-jelas sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah adiknya, hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku menyuruhmu datang karena ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu sebagai manajer Enma Fires", kata Hiruma serius. "Ini", kata Hiruma lagi, tangannya menyodorkan sebuah map biru.

"Apa ini?", pikir Kimiko. Kemudian dibukalah map tersebut. Seketika matanya terbelalak.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, ada apa mengumpulkan kami semua disni Kimiko-chan?", tanya Sena, Sementara di sebelahnya, Monta, hanya mengangguk-angguk saja karena mulutnya sudah penuh dengan pisang.<p>

"Begini, kemarin You-nii−maksudku Youchi−aaaah! Kakak bodohku memberiku ini", kata Kimiko, memperlihatkan map biru dari Hiruma kemarin. Meskipun begitu, warna merah kesemuan di pipinya tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Tadi Kimi-chan memanggil You-nii dengan sebutan apa hayooo?", goda Suzuna. Rambut antenanya sudah bergoyang-goyang saja.

"Ehem", potong Unsui, "Intinya, untuk mempersingkat saja, tim Saikyoudai mengundang kita untuk ikut training camp-nya musim panas ini".

"Apaaa?", serentak seluruh anggota tim Enma Fires berteriak.

Riku yang pertama kali menenangkan dirinya. "Apa maksudmu, Unsui? Kimiko?", tanyanya.

"Begini, Riku", jawab Kimiko, "Sebenarnya..."

Flashback

"Undangan training camp bersama Saikyoudai?", tanya Kimiko kaget dan heran setelah membaca map Hiruma.

"Begitulah. Rupanya sudah merupakan tradisi di Saikyoudai untuk mengundang satu tim lain untuk mengikuti training camp bersama-sama. Dan seluruh anggota tim sepakat untuk mengundang timmu", jelas Hiruma sambil menyeruput espresso hitam yang baru dipesannya.

Kimiko mengaduk cappucino-nya, jelas-jelas sedang sibuk berpikir. Tidak mungkin Hiruma mengundang salah satu tim lawannya terberat untuk latihan bersama-sama tanpa tujuan tersembunyi. Dengan latihan bersama-sama, Saikyoudai bisa dengan leluasa mempelajari Enma. Dan itu bukan merupakan hal yang bagus bagi Enma. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Hiruma terkenal akan kelicikannya. Tapi di sisi lain, kesempatan ini juga bisa digunakan oleh Enma untuk balik mempelajari Saikyoudai, terutama setelah kekalahan mereka kemarin ini. Lagipula, Enma Fires mempunyai gaya bermain mereka sendiri, gaya yang membuat tim ini menjadi tim yang pantas untuk dianggap sebagai kuda hitam tahun ini. Kimiko tersenyum.

"Aku terima tawaranmu... You-niichan", kata Kimiko yakin. Hiruma tersenyum lebar.

End of Flashback

"Ooh... Jadi begitu", kata Kurita, "Kapan training camp-nya dimulai?"

"Besok", jawab Kimiko dan Unsui bersamaan dengan nada datar.

"Apaaaa?", teriak seluruh anggota tim. Lagi.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<br>Yooosh~! Dengan ini saya nyatakan chapter 3 se-le-saaaai ! Harus diakui chapter ini... agak pendek. Dan karena usaha menjelaskan pertandingan kemarin yang gatot alias gagal total... Gua men-skip seluruh pertandingan turnamen musim semi~ hehehe... Maaf kalau time skipnya kebanyakan... m(_ _)m. Sejujurnya, chapter ini aslinya untuk chapter 3. Tapi karena kata adik gua "Masa tiba-tiba langsung loncat? Kasih pengantar dulu sedikit kek! Trus yang bikin seru Eyeshield 21 itu TAKTIK-nya!", jadi ya... Gua mencoba. Demi memenuhi saran adik gua. Hasilnya sudah bisa dilihat sendiri. Pernah coba searching di internet dan ternyata, menurut Wikipedia secara umum ada kira-kira 70 taktik *jleb.

And finally! Training Camp! Karena seumur-umur belum pernah ikut TC (ikut eskul aja kagak), jadi minta sarannya Minna! Kayak acaranya apa saja, terus pada ngapain, gitu-gitu. Dan rencananya sih mau dibuat pairing juga... Chapter 5 sedang dalam proses pembuatan dan selama belum ada review, TC-nya hanya berdasarkan imajinasi saya dan dari cerita TC teman-teman saya.

So... REVIEW! Terutama buat segala ide tentang TC dan pairing! Arigatou~


	5. Sweet Reunion?

Summary :  
>Terjadi saat Sena dkk mulai masuk Univ. Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan sang Komandan Setan juga masuk Univ. Enma ?<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Inagaki-san dan Murata-san. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama...<p>

A/N : Cerita ini dimulai setelah pertandingan antara Enma dengan Koigahama berakhir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Sweet Reunion?<p>

"Sena! Ada temanmu datang!", teriak Mihae Kobayakawa, ibu sang Eyeshield 21, Sena Kobayakawa.

"Iya, Bu!", balas Sena. Dengan secepat mungkin Sena membereskan semua barangnya dan segera menuruni tangga. Di depan rumahnya, sudah ada teman baiknya yang amat sangat mirip dengan monyet, Raimon Tarou atau yang sering dipanggil Monta.

"Pagi, Sena!", sapa Monta. Disekelilingnya sudah ada banyak tas, yang tidak diragukan lagi, berisi snack kesukaannya, pisang. Meskipun sudah terbiasa... Sena tetap saja ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Kau sudah siap kan, Sena? Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau Hiruma-senpai..." Membayangkan kemarahan Hiruma, tanpa sadar bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Kemarin, Kimiko memberitahu mereka semua untuk berkumpul besok pagi di stasiun bersama dengan anggota tim Saikyoudai. Dimana artinya tentu saja ada Hiruma disana.

"K-Kau benar Monta", kata Sena, "Kita pergi sekarang saja". Di punggungnya sudah ada tas ransel kesukaannya, hadiah ulang tahun dari Suzuna. Sena sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Yamato. Lagi. Monta mengangguk kecil. Dia mengerti betul pikiran sahabatnya, karena pikirannya juga dipenuhi dengan sesosok orang berambut pirang panjang dan bernama Taka Honjo, putra tunggal Masaru Honjo.

Sayangnya bagi mereka adalah, perjalanan mereka tidak semudah itu. Di tengah perjalanan pendek mereka menuju ke stasiun, tiba-tiba saja Sena berteriak kaget.

"Ada apa Sena?", tanya Monta bingung. Matanya tertuju pada Sena yang sedang panik, mengobrak-abrik ranselnya. Berbagai macam barangnya berserakan di jalan. Sena, dengan wajah pucat, menjawab, "Seragam football-ku ketinggalan".

* * *

><p>Menit-menit berikutnya dihabiskan oleh Sena dan Monta dengan napas terengah-engah dan badan penuh keringat. Mereka sedang berlari ke stasiun setelah sebelumnya ke rumah Sena lagi untuk mengambil seragamnya.<p>

"Kalau dalam waktu 5 menit kita tidak tiba di stasiun, kita mati!", teriak Monta melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku tahu!", balas Sena. Untungnya, gedung stasiun sudah bisa terlihat oleh mata. Sena pun mengeluarkan kecepatan cahayanya, meninggalkan Monta di belakang.

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah MAX!", kata Monta, mempercepat larinya. Keduanya pun memasuki stasiun... Hanya untuk disambut dengan kehadiran sang setan, Youichi Hiruma.

"Kalian telat 1 menit para cebol sialan! Mati!", kata Hiruma sementara tangannya sibuk menembakkan berbagai macam senjata di tangannya. Mamori, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Hiruma, hanya bisa pasrah saja. Tak peduli apapun yang dilakukan Mamori, Hiruma tetap saja melakukan kebiasaannya itu. Tiba-tiba saja Kimiko muncul di samping Hiruma dan menghentikan kakaknya.

"Mau apa kau, adik sialan?", tanya Hiruma. Kimiko tetap diam. Tangannya mengambil senjata dari Hiruma. Memperhatikan setiap detail dari senjata itu.

"Ki-Kimiko-chan?", tanya Sena gugup. Perasaannya tidak enak. Sangat amat tidak enak.

"Ada apa Sena-kun~?", tanya Kimiko balik, dengan senyum terlewat manis. Cukup manis untuk membuat Sena, Monta, dan bahkan Unsui yang ikut menonton memerah pipinya. Untuk sesaat, Sena merasa lega. Lalu...

"Mati saja", kata Kimiko santai, menembakkan senjatanya dengan cara yang bahkan lebih seram dari Hiruma. Dan untuk membuatnya semakin seram, senyum super-duper manisnya tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Dia bahkan lebih seram dari Hiruma... pikir semua orang.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kalian katakan?", tanya Kimiko, "Cebol-cebol sialan?" Senjatanya diacungkan ke arah leher mereka.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Kimiko-sama", kata Sena dan Monta sambil berlutut di lantai. Keduanya gemetaran.

"Kalau sampai kalian telat lagi...", Kimiko menarik baju mereka, "Tidak ada ampun lagi. Mengerti?"

"Hai, Kimiko-sama!", jawab Sena dan Monta bersamaan. Keduanya masih berkeringat dingin. Belum pernah mereka sepucat itu selama seumur hidup mereka.

* * *

><p>Belum pernah seingat Hiruma dia tertawa sekeras itu. Melihat bagaimana cara Kimiko menipu Sena dan Monta, mempermainkan mereka... Hiruma tertawa lagi ketika mengingat wajah Sena dan Monta. Benar-benar sukses membuat perut sakit. Seringai setannya pun muncul karena adanya potensi untuk bahan ancaman baru. Hiruma menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekali adik sialan, tetap saja adik sialan... Betul begitu, Kimiko?<p>

Sementara Hiruma asyik dengan pikirannya (yang sukses membuat Sena dan Monta semakin terpuruk karena seringai setannya), Mamori dan Kimiko sedang sibuk membagi tiket kereta. Lebih tepatnya, hanya Mamori yang sibuk. Kimiko sudah selesai membagikan tiket timnya sedari tadi dan Mamori menolak bantuan Kimiko dengan alasan takut merepotkan. Benar-benar khas Mamori. Beberapa lama kemudian, Mamori pun selesai membagikan tiket.

"Yosh! Dengan ini kita pun siap untuk training camp!", kata Monta bersemangat. "Tapi memangnya... Kita training camp di mana sih?" Gubrak!

"Monta, memangnya kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Kimiko kemarin ya?", tanya Riku, masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Monta melupakan hal penting seperti itu.

"Soalnya setelah mendengar kata besok aku langsung shock MAX dan tidak mendengarkan Kimiko-chan lagi", jawab Monta sambil nyengir kuda.

"Itu tidak SMART, Monta! Sangat tidak SMART!", tegur Kotaro, mengacungkan sisir ke wajah Monta.

"Aku bahkan baru mengetahui training camp hari ini. Itu pun karena ditelepon Kurita-senpai", kata Mizumachi dengan polosnya, sukses membuat seluruh tim Enma Fires sweat-dropped.

"Huuh! Masih belum ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku", gerutu Monta kesal. Suzuna tertawa kecil.

"Tempat tujuan kita tertulis di tiket kereta Monta", jelas Suzuna, menunjuk lembaran tiket di tangannya. Monta langsung merogoh saku celananya, mengambil tiket. Matanya seketika terbelalak.

"Tunggu... Training Camp kita... Di Nishinomiya?", teriak Monta kaget, "Nishinomiya yang itu?"

"Yap. Kota Nishinomiya. Terletak di Perfektur Hyogo. Memiliki populasi sebesar 483.598 jiwa. Luas area sebesar 99,96 km2. Dan, tempat Stadium Koshien berdiri", jelas Kimiko yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Monta.

"Hiee!", jerit Sena dan Monta bersamaan, terlonjak kaget, jelas sekali masih belum melupakan peristiwa tadi. Lagipula... Siapa juga orang yang bisa melupakan jika sebuah senjata baru saja diacungkan ke lehernya?

"Kekeke! Kamu bahkan membuat para cebol sialan lebih takut kepadamu daripada kepadaku!", ejek Hiruma.

"You-niichan!", protes Kimiko. Pipinya sudah merah padam karena malu. Hiruma malah semakin mengejeknya lebih keras. Beruntung bagi Kimiko, kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi segera siap, memperpendek waktu ejekkan Hiruma. Di depan peron kereta sudah ada sekumpulan orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Tukar sapa pun terjadi diantara mereka.

"Banba-senpai!", sapa Kurita membungkuk hormat berkali-kali. Di sisi lain, Agon dan Hiruma sudah saling mengeluarkan aura hitam satu sama lain. Ikkyu sedang mengobrol asyik dengan Unsui, dan Kimiko, Suzuna, dan Mamori pun juga sedang asyik mengobrol. Bagaimana nasib Mizumachi dan Akaba? Mereka malah melakukan performance di stasiun. Akaba bermain gitar, sementara Mizumachi menari.

"Wah, tampaknya kau tidak berubah jauh Sena", sapa Yamato, tersenyum ala Pepsodent. Tepat disebelahnya berdiri Jumonji.

"Ohayo, Yamato! Jumonji!", balas Sena tidak kalah semangat.

"Masih pendek seperti biasanya ya, Sena", goda Jumonji mengacak rambut Sena. "Dan Monta bahkan masih mirip sekali dengan mon─". Jumonji tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena munculnya aura kemarahan dari Monta.

"Kau... Beraninya... Rasakan lemparan kemarahan Monta!", teriak Monta sambil melempar bola ke arah Jumonji. Tapi, karena yang melempar bola itu Monta, orang yang mempunyai tingkat ketepatan parah sekali, bukannya ke arah Jumonji bola itu malah menuju ke arah salah satu pengunjung stasiun. Bola itu akan benar-benar mengenai pengunjung itu jika bukan karena ada seseorang yang berhasil menangkapnya.

"Taka!", seru Sena, Monta, dan Yamato bersamaan.

"Benar-benar timing yang bagus seperti biasa, Taka", kata Yamato, "Tumben sekali kau datang mepet. Kereta sebentar lagi akan berangkat"

"Yah, yang penting tidak telat kan? Lagipula... Kau tahu sendiri aku harus menjemputnya terlebih dahulu", kata Taka. "Menjemputnya? Siapa?", pikir Sena.

"O-Ohayo, Minna", sapa Karin dari belakang Taka. "Karin!", kata Sena dan Monta terkejut. Kehadiran mantan quarterback Teikoku itu di luar dugaan mereka. Hampir tidak ada yang berubah darinya, kecuali adanya sedikit make-up dan rambutnya yang biasanya dikepang satu malah hanya dikuncir setengah. Badannya yang ramping dibungkus one-piece dress putih.

"Ah! Rin-chan! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Rin-chan akan ikut serta!", kata Suzuna dengan ceria seperti biasanya. "Rin-chan... Sejak kapan Suzuna membuat panggilan itu?", pikir yang lain.

"Karin bilang dia membutuhkan ide baru untuk komiknya, makanya aku mengajak dia untuk ikut training camp kali ini", jelas Yamato, "Tidak apa-apa kan, Hiruma?". Bunyi "pop" kecil terdengar dari mulut Hiruma.

"Yah, selama komikus sialan itu tidak membocorkan rahasia tim, aku sama sekali tidak masalah", jawab Hiruma santai.

"Perhatian semuanya! Kereta E21 menuju kota Nishinomiya akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Bagi para calon penumpang yang masih berada di luar kereta, dipersilahkan untuk segera memasuki kereta", begitu bunyi pesan intercom itu.

"Lalu, apa yang perlu kita tunggu lagi? Ayo semuanya, cepat ke kereta", ajak Kimiko.

Dan, dengan itu maka satu persatu anggota tim Enma dan Saikyoudai pun memasuki kereta, mempersiapkan diri untuk training khusus musim panas di kota tempat Stadium Koshien, Nishinomiya!

End of Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<p>

Chapter 5 ini lebih ke arah chapter pengantar. Informasi tentang kota Nishinomiya itu sungguh-sungguh benar apa adanya diambil dari Wikipedia. Chapter berikutnya kemungkinan besar akan tentang TC. Karena sama sekali tidak ada bakat tentang trick play, jadinya (kayaknya) fokusnya ga terlalu ke arah trainingnya. Pokoknya lebih banyak cerita main-mainnya daripada latihannya (namanya juga Author malas). Tapi karena masih ada kata "training"-nya ya... Ntar coba dah aku masukkin unsur training-nya, walaupun jujur aja masih sama sekali belum ada gambaran. Dan itu mengingatkan akan satu hal yang cukup penting...

REVIEW! Masih sama request review-nya, tentang segala masukkan ide TC dan pairing-pairing. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan terbuka. Chapter sebelumnya meskipun hanya dapat satu review tapi... MAKASIH! Hontou ni arigato, Anonymous-san! Your review really made my day! Makasih juga untuk koreksinya. Chapter 4 sudah kubetulkan spelling-nya. And lastly, makasih juga buat yang menjadikan cerita ini menjadi favorite story kalian!

So, farewell! See you in next chapter!


	6. First Impression

Summary :  
>Terjadi saat Sena dan kawan-kawan mulai memasuki Universitas Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan sang Komandan Setan juga masuk Universitas Enma ?<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Inagaki-san dan Murata-san. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama...<p>

A/N : Cerita ini dimulai setelah pertandingan antara Enma dengan Koigahama berakhir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 : First Impression<p>

"J 12, J 12, J 12...", gumam Kimiko. Tangannya menarik kopernya dan tangannya yang satu lagi mengenggam potongan tiket kereta. Matanya sibuk mencari nomor kursinya. Lalu mata hijaunya tiba-tiba menjadi cerah.

"Ketemu!", serunya riang. Dia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Tangannya sudah cukup pegal menarik koper tersebut. Tapi yang tidak disangkanya adalah, sudah ada orang lain yang menduduki kursi sebelahnya. "Jumonji-san?"

Jumonji terkejut. Tidak, bukan terkejut. Kata terkejut merupakan suatu peremehan tentang situasi ini. Terperangah. Yap. Itu istilah yang lebih tepat. Dari semua orang yang diduganya untuk duduk bersamanya (mulai dari Sena, Monta, Banba, bahkan Yamato), adik sang mantan Kapten Deimon benar-benar sama sekali tidak ada di pikirannya. Yamato memang pernah bertanya pada Hiruma tentang keluarganya saat istirahat latihan (satu hal yang sangat memerlukan keberanian besar, pikir Jumonji), dan Agon seperti berkata "Bagaimana kabar cewek itu?" tapi Hiruma mengabaikannya dan hanya menyuruh Agon tutup mulut (dengan kekerasan brutal tentunya). Setelah itu tak ada yang berani lagi bertanya Hiruma tentang latar belakangnya. Dan sekarang di hadapannya berdiri Kimiko Hiruma, adik Youichi Hiruma. Untuk duduk disampingnya. Samar-samar Jumonji merasakan ada tatapan menyeramkan tertuju padanya. Jumonji menelan ludah.

"Ano... Jumonji-san?", tanya Kimiko lagi. Dia bingung. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya Jumonji malah diam dan terus memandanginya. Tapi tampaknya pertanyaan Kimiko kali ini berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Jumonji.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Panggil saja Jumonji. Lagipula kita berdua seumuran kan?", kata Jumonji. Kimiko mengangguk kecil. Manis. Kimiko Hiruma terlalu manis untuk menjadi adik Youichi Hiruma. Atau begitu setidaknya menurut Jumonji. Andai saja dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sena dan Monta sebelumnya... Melihat Kimiko kesulitan untuk memindahkan kopernya, sebagai seorang pemuda yang tahu sopan santun terhadap gadis, Jumonji menawarkan diri untuk memindahkan koper tersebut. Bagi seorang linemen sepertinya, mengangkat koper seperti itu terbilang sangat mudah. Tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan tentu (koper itu bahkan jauh lebih berat dari ranselnya sendiri malah) tapi jauh lebih mudah dari mendorong truk ketika Death March dulu.

"Arigatou, Jumonji-kun. Eto.. Boleh minta satu hal lagi?", tanya Kimiko (yang dibalas anggukan kecilnya). Siapa juga yang tega (dan berani), untuk menolak permintaannya? "Boleh tukar tempat duduk?". Eh? "Hmm... Begini, dari dulu aku suka duduk di sebelah jendela dan kebetulan sekarang yang duduk di pinggir jendela itu Jumonji-kun. Bolehkah kita tukar tempat duduk?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Kimiko-chan", jawab Jumonji tersenyum, sukses membuat rona merah muda muncul di pipi Kimiko. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan mempersilahkan Kimiko duduk di tempatnya.

"Arigatou-ne, Jumonji-kun", kata Kimiko ketika Jumonji sudah duduk di tempat barunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan", jawab Jumonji balik. Kimiko tersenyum. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, di beberapa baris belakang mereka ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Sena dan Suzuna. Suzuna yang "antena"-nya sudah naik turun dan ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Jumonji-Kimiko dan Sena yang susah payah menenangkan Suzuna. Yah, walaupun begitu Sena mau tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya cukup senang untuk duduk sebelah Suzuna. Meskipun kebanyakkan waktu Sena hanya dihabiskan untuk menenangkan Suzuna dan hasrat mata-matanya.

"Kyaa! Monjii keren! Mereka bakalan jadi pasangan yang cocok sekali!", kata Suzuna gembira. Sena mengamati Suzuna. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti mata anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Ceria dan cenderung hiperaktif, sama seperti Suzuna yan biasa. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa aku bisa suka pada Suzuna, pikir Sena. Tunggu. Suka? Sejak kapan aku berpikir seperti itu?

Saat Sena sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Suzuna sudah mendapat pasangan incaran baru. Hiruma dan Mamori. Dia berteriak kecil, teriakan gembira. Sena tersadar. Dia tahu kemana arah mata Suzuna. Oh, tidak. Dari semua pasangan di kereta, mengapa harus pasangan yang satu itu?

"Wah! You-nii dan Mamo-nee juga duduk bersebelahan! Aku benar-benar beruntung!", kata Suzuna. Kali ini Sena harus benar-benar mengendalikan Suzuna. Demi keselamatannya gadis itu sendiri.

* * *

><p>Mamori tidak tahu mimpi apa dia semalam. Di perjalanan ini dia berharap untuk duduk sebelah Suzuna. Atau Kimiko. Bahkan mungkin Karin. Tapi sekali Mamori tetap saja Mamori. Alih-alih duduk dengan Suzuna, dia malah duduk di sebelah Hiruma. Mamori memperhatikan setiap fitur Hiruma. Dengan enggan dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hiruma lebih dari yang diakuinya. Hubungan mereka pada awalnya seperti musuh, saling berlawanan satu sama lain. Jika Hiruma dianalogikan sebagai setan, maka Mamori-lah malaikatnya. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Mamori menyadari sisi Hiruma yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya. Seperti waktu kakinya nyeri ketika Death March. Atau langsung tepar setelah Death March selesai. Mungkin juga saat taruhan bodoh mereka sebelum pertandingan dengan Ojou waktu itu. Dan yang paling parah, saat Gaou mematahkan tangan Hiruma. Fakta bahwa sekarang jabatannya adalah manajer tim Saikyoudai dengan Hiruma sebagai kaptennya, lagi, sama sekali tidak membantunya. Seperti hampir tak ada bedanya pada waktu di tim Deimon dulu. Hiruma bertambah tinggi. Dan badannya juga semakin terbentuk. Astaga. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Dengan cepat Mamori menyingkirkan pikiran aneh bin ajaib itu.<p>

Seperti biasanya, Hiruma asyik dengan laptop di pangkuannya sambil mengunyah permen karet. Tipikal Hiruma. Yah, bukannya Mamori berharap Hiruma memulai pembicaraan. Mamori juga tidak tahu topik apa yang cocok untuk memulai obrolan. Satu-satunya topik pembicaraan mereka selama ini adalah American Football. Dan jelas, setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan pekerjaan American Football, Mamori, hanya untuk beberapa jam saja, tidak ingin mendengar kata American Football terlontar.

Jadi, mereka menghabiskan waktu berduaan hanya dengan saling berdiam satu sama lain. Bukannya Mamori keberatan dengan hal itu. Sungguh. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Terkadang ketenangan ini yang dia butuhkan. Tidak ada teriakkan, tidak ada perintah, tidak ada caci maki. Teringat kembali akan pikiran anehnya, pipinya memanas. Mamori menarik napas panjang. Santai, Mamori. Relax. Akhirnya, dia pun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu dari Ipod-nya. Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang.

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam diam di kereta, rupanya cukup menguras tenaga juga. Kebanyakkan penumpang saat ini sudah berhenti mengobrol dan jatuh tertidur. Hiruma menutup laptopnya. Setelah sekian jam berkutat pada laptop, matanya lelah juga. Matanya memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Satu yang paling perlu diperhatikan adalah orang disebelahnya sudah jatuh tertidur. Ya, Mamori tidur. Entah sejak kapan, Hiruma tidak tahu. Posisi tidurnya pun harus diakui... Lucu. Kepalanya agak sedikit tertunduk dan mulutnya terbuka. Salah satu earphone-nya jatuh terjuntai dan Ipod di genggaman tangannya hampir terlepas. Rambut auburn-nya yang mulai agak panjang menutupi wajahnya. Hiruma memutuskan untuk memotret wajah itu sebagai bahan ancaman barunya. Manajer tim Saikyoudai yang terkenal jatuh tidur dengan mulut terbuka. Yeah, itu bakalan jadi ancaman yang bagus. Dia bahkan sudah siap-siap mengeluarkan kameranya. Tapi memandang kembali wajah Mamori yang tertidur pulas... Hiruma memasukkan kembali kameranya itu. Ada sesuatu di wajah itu yang membuat Hiruma tidak tega. Demi apapun, Komandan Setan bisa juga tidak tega? Dasar manajer sialan, gerutunya dalam hati.<p>

Masih cukup lama sebelum tiba ke Nishinomiya, sadar Hiruma mengecek jam tangannya. Matanya kembali menjelajahi kereta. Pandangannya jatuh pada si rambut hitam dan si rambut pirang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kimiko dan Jumonji. Yang satu adalah adiknya dan yang satu lagi anggota timnya. Mereka berdua kini jatuh tertidur setelah beberapa jam sebelumnya mengobrol dengan seru. Sekarang Hiruma sedang sibuk menimbang-nimbang untuk memperingatkan Jumonji atau tidak. Instingnya sebagai kakak protektif berteriak-teriak menyetujui itu. Tapi instingnya yang satu lagi, dan cukup dominan, mengatakan Kimiko sudah cukup besar untuk memutuskan bagi dirinya sendiri, terutama di bagian percintaan. Lagipula Kimiko terlihat cukup menikmati bersama Jumonji, pikir Hiruma. Jauh lebih baik daripada Kimiko duduk bersebelahan dengan Agon.

Mengingat Agon lidah Hiruma terasa kecut. Laki-laki itu secara terang-terangan menyatakan untuk menjadikan Kimiko sebagai pacarnya. Seperti katanya tadi sebelum masuk kereta kepada Hiruma, "Tampaknya adik kecilmu itu sudah menjadi gadis yang lumayan. Boleh juga dijadikan pacar baruku". Benar-benar membuat darah tinggi saja. Dan keinginan Agon hampir tercapai jika dia tidak menukarkan tiket Agon dengan tiket Jumonji. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka tentunya. Benar. Seharusnya Agon-lah yang duduk di sebelah Kimiko dan Jumonji yang harus duduk di sebelah Taka, teman sebangku Agon sekarang. Tapi dilihat dari sisi mana pun Hiruma lebih rela Jumonji duduk di sebelah Kimiko daripada Agon. Bisa jadi apa adiknya nanti. Belum lagi nanti saat Training Camp. Hiruma tahu pasti Agon tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Bahkan sekarang saja Hiruma menyadari Agon masih memandangi adiknya. Hiruma mendengus. Dasar adik sialan merepotkan.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<br>Two chapters in a week! A week! Not bad. Not bad at all. Apalagi kalau mengingat fanfic ini pernah hiatus hampir setahun *pokerface. Pada chapter ini rencananya aku mau tulis tentang TC... Tapi pada akhirnya aku malah nggak tahan nulis kayak gini. Their thoughts are kinda cute (and scary for a certain part) :3

Then, what do you think about the pairings? HiruMamo dan SenaSuzu tentu bukan pasangan baru lagi di fandom ini. Dan tuh dua pasangan itu adalah pasangan yang paling bikin aku penasaran nasibnya setelah Eyeshield 21 tamat. Kalau KimiMonji gimana komentarnya? *smirk

So... REVIEW! Please~ *puppyeyes


	7. I Just Haven't Met You Yet

Summary :  
>Terjadi saat Sena dan kawan-kawan mulai memasuki Universitas Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan sang Komandan Setan juga masuk Universitas Enma ?<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Inagaki-san dan Murata-san. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama...<p>

A/N : Cerita ini dimulai setelah pertandingan antara Enma dengan Koigahama berakhir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 : I Just Haven't Met You Yet<p>

Jumonji menikmati perjalanan ini. Terlalu menikmati malah. Kimiko benar-benar enak sekali diajak ngobrol. Topik pembicaraan mereka seakan-akan tidak ada habisnya. Mulai dari American Football (dia manajer tim American Football, kan? Tentu saja dia tahu banyak tentang American Football), politik, berita terbaru, gosip (Kuroki dan Togano pasti tak akan percaya aku, Kazuki Jumonji, bergosip), sampai hal remeh-temeh seperti hobi, makanan kesukaan, bahkan lagu favorit. Canda tawa terkadang terlontar antara mereka. Pembicaraan mereka terasa seperti air yang mengalir saja. Terlalu puitis untuk seorang Kazuki Jumonji, tapi itulah kebenarannya. Dia sungguh-sungguh menikmati setiap momennya bersama Kimiko. Tentu saja momen itu tidak disia-siakannya. Jumonji menyadari, setiap kali Kimiko berbicara ada binar-binar kecil menari di matanya. Membuat dia semakin terhanyut dalam pandangannya. Dan dia, dengan senang hati, membiarkan dirinya hanyut begitu saja.

Tapi toh pada akhirnya, keduanya pun lelah. Setelah memakan bento mereka masing-masing (ada penjual bento di kereta), gejala alamiah yang paling sering muncul tiba. Mengantuk. Jumonji sendiri sudah setengah mengantuk. Lalu tiba-tiba dia merasakan beban di pundaknya. Tampaknya Kimiko sudah tidur lebih dulu darinya dan tidurnya itu pulas sekali. Jumonji bingung. Dia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, membangunkan Kimiko atau membiarkannya tertidur di pundaknya. Dia tidak keberatan jika Kimiko tertidur di pundaknya. Sama sekali tidak. Malah lebih mengharapkan. Tapi membiarkannya tertidur dengan posisi seperti ini seakan-akan mengundang masalah. Yang pertama tentu saja Suzuna. Mereka berdua bakalan jadi bahan gosip terbesar kedua sesudah Hiruma-Mamori. Yang kedua adalah Hiruma. Semanis apapun dia, tetap saja hal itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa kakaknya terkenal dengan julukan Komandan Setan. Dia tahu, dan pernah jadi korban, dari ancaman Hiruma. Pelajaran yang didapat setelah mengenal Hiruma cukup lama adalah, jangan pernah mendapat sisi gelap Hiruma. Dan yang ketiga dan terakhir adalah Agon. Dia sadar, sumber tatapan seram yang selama ini tertuju padanya berasa dari Agon. Suatu pertanda bukan Jumonji saja yang tertarik pada Kimiko. Yah, meskipun keadaan sama sekali tidak berpihak kepadanya, Jumonji tetap menikmati waktunya. Desah lembut teratur terdengar disampingnya. Seperti irama tertentu. Akhirnya, Jumonji pun membiarkan dirinya jatuh tertidur juga.

Suara berisik Monta-lah yang berhasil membangunkannya. "Lihat! Itu Gunung Kabuto disana!", seru Monta menunjuk jendelanya. Dengan enggan Jumonji membuka matanya, membiarkan cahaya matahari menusuk matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, matanya mulai terbuka lebar. Munculah di hadapannya hamparan pemandangan gunung yang mengaggumkan.

"Hei, Kimiko. Bangun", kata Jumonji menggoyangkan pelan Kimiko. Masih tetap tertidur. "Bangun, Kimiko", panggil Jumonji lagi. Kali ini dengan goyangan yang lebih keras. Tampaknya usahanya kali ini lebih berbuah hasil. Kimiko membuka matanya sebentar, bergumam " 'Ma menit lagi", dan... Jatuh tertidur. Lagi. Oke. Ralat. Buah keberhasilannya pasti kecil sekali atau malah masam. Satu hal lagi yang baru dipelajarinya dari Kimiko. Dia adalah seorang heavy sleeper kelas berat. Jumonji mendesah. Membangunkan Kimiko tidak semudah yang dikira rupanya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"Hiruma?", panggil Jumonji. Dia tidak bisa menebak ekspresi macam apa yang Hiruma rasakan. Bukan karena tanpa emosi, justru karena terlalu banyak emosi. Seperti campuran ingin marah (Kimiko adiknya, ingat?), geli (posisi mereka sekarang, ingat Jumonji) dan senyuman seringai khasnya (bagaimana tidak? Dia berhasil mendapat bahan ancaman untuk 2 orang sekaligus). Satu hal yang jelas, dia merasa akan mendapat masalah setelah hal ini selesai.

"Cheesecake", kata Hiruma datar. Jumonji memandanginya penuh tanya. "Kuajarkan kata kuncinya. Cheesecake. Bisikkan kata itu maka pasti saat itu juga dia langsung bangun", jelas Hiruma. Wow. Dia pasti pecinta fanatik berat cheesecake jika sampai sebegitunya. "Akan kupraktekkan. Lihat baik-baik"

Hiruma mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Kimiko. Terdengar suara bisikkan pelan dari mulutnya. Telinga Jumonji tidak bisa menangkap pesan itu, tapi pasti pesannya adalah "Cheesecake". Karena tepat saat Hiruma membisikkannya Kimiko langsung bangun. Hanya untuk terbentur dengan kursi di depannya.

"Aduh!", seru Kimiko mengusap-usap kepalanya. Tampaknya benturan itu (lebih dari) cukup untuk membuatnya sadar dari tidurnya.

"You-nii? Jumonji? Apa yang─" Sadar apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, seketika pipinya langsung merah padam. Rasanya kalau bisa pingsan, dia lebih memilih untuk pingsan saja. Bayangkan saja, dia jatuh tertidur di pundak orang yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi. Oh, my. Belum lagi dia harus dibangunkan kakakkya dengan kata ajaib itu. Belum pernah rasanya dia semalu itu.

"Go-gomenasai, Jumonji. Aku ti-tidak benar-benar berencana untuk... Maksudku, aku tidak... ", kata Kimiko berusaha merangkai kata. Hiruma yang susah payah menahan tawanya sama sekali tidak membantu keadaan. Memperburuk malah iya. Rasanya ingin sekali dia membekap mulut Hiruma. Sungguh.

"Ja-Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, kok. Lagipula kau tidak terlalu berat", kata Jumonji berusaha untuk membuat suaranya tenang. Tapi rona kemerahan tetap muncul saja di pipinya. Membuat pipinya terasa panas. Sial, pikir Jumonji.

Ada kilat kecil di mata Hiruma. Geli. Dan terhibur. Situasi yang ada dihadapannya ini hampir tak beda jauh dengan situasi di telenovela atau sinetron-sinetron. Dan yang lebih membuatnya semakin terhibur lagi adalah fakta bahwa ini adalah Kimiko, adiknya. Dia senang, betul, tapi dia dan Jumonji sama-sama tahu bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini begitu saja. Sayangnya, Hiruma harus menghentikan pikirannya untuk sementara waktu karena kereta sudah tibu di tempat tujuannya, kota Nishinomiya.

* * *

><p>"Hoam...", kuap Mizumachi. Tidak diperlukan seorang genius untuk mengetahui Mizumachi masih mengantuk. Dibutuhkan usaha seorang Monta, Sena, dan Kotaro untuk menyeret Mizumachi hanya untuk keluar kereta. Meskipun sikapnya seperti biasa, Monta menyadari bahwa Sena lebih diam dari biasanya dan Kimiko dan Jumonji saling tidak berpandangan satu sama lain dengan rona merah di kedua pipi mereka. Yah, bukannya Monta tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di kereta. Mereka berdua duduk tepat di belakangnya.<p>

Setelah keluar dari stasiun, entah bagaimana caranya, sudah ada bus yang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Kimiko sama sekali tidak menyebut tentang bus dan tidak ada satu pun anggota tim Saikyoudai yang tahu tentang ini. Kecuali satu. Hiruma. Dengan cara yang tak bisa dijelaskan, Hiruma berhasil menyewa bus-bus ini selama training camp. Meskipun tampaknya sang sopir lebih dari rela untuk memberikan busnya itu hanya untuk tidak bertemu dengan Hiruma. Permintaan yang hampir mustahil. Perjalanan dari stasiun menuju penginapan mereka dengan bus memakan waktu kira-kira sejam. Penginapan yang bernama Iyato-ya itu cukup besar, walaupun usia bangunannya sudah cukup tua. Resik, bersih, dan nyaman. Dan sama seperti kasus bus tadi, tampaknya pemilik penginapan yang sekarang juga menjadi korban Hiruma.

"Selamat siang. Selamat datang di penginapan kami. Anda Tuan Hiruma, betul?", tanya penjaga pintu. Hiruma mengangguk. Penjaga pintu itu memberi hormat sebelum membukakan pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka hampir seluruh anggota kedua tim terperangah. Karpet merah terhampar di lantai. Confetti bertebaran di udara. Baru saja masuk, tiba-tiba sudah ada banyak wanita menghampiri mereka untuk mengalungkan bunga. Mereka benar-benar tertegun. Kejadian ini terjadi begitu cepat dan membingungkan. Ketika sambutan itu selesai, muncul di hadapan mereka seorang bapak paruh-baya yang membungkuk hormat pada Hiruma. Badannya agak gemetaran.

"Se-selamat datang. Se-semoga kalian menikmati penginapan di sini", kata bapak itu gugup.

"Kerja bagus, Yamamoto-san. Aku harap kami bisa meminta bantuan Anda lagi jika ingin menginap di sini", kata Hiruma dengan santainya. Bapak itu, atau Yamamoto, langsung pucat pasi mendengar Hiruma. Pelajaran utama. Jangan pernah macam-macam dengan setan, terutama setan yang satu ini. Hiruma bukan hanya menyewa (itu pun kalau bisa dikatakan menyewa) beberapa kamar penginapan ini, tapi dia menyewa seluruh penginapan ini. Pak Yamamoto yang malang. Karena sudah cukup lelah, mereka langsung membagi kamar tidur.

Setelah berunding cukup lama, inilah hasil pembagian kamar tersebut. Mamori sekamar dengan Suzuna dan Kimiko sekamar dengan Karin. Yamato sekamar dengan Taka. Sena bersama dengan Monta dan Riku. Kotaro bersama dengan Mizumachi. Agon sekamar dengan Unsui (yang membuat keduanya terganggu). Akaba satu kamar dengan Ikkyu. Dan yang terakhir Kurita sekamar dengan Banba dan Jumonji (Kurita langsung memeluk Banba dan Jumonji dengan eratnya). Hiruma? Dia dengan seenaknya tidak berbagi kamar dengan siapapun(yang membuat Agon sangat kesal).

Hari sudah cukup malam saat itu. Maka, semuanya pun sepakat untuk mengakhiri hari itu dan beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<br>So, this it! The chapter 7 of The Story of EnSai ala Lady of Gray. That's basically their first night in Nishinomiya. Judul chapter kali ini terinspirasi dari judul lagu Michael Buble "Haven't Met You Yet". A really good song. Dan liriknya agak sedikit mirip dengan situasi Jumonji (kayaknya). Sedikit berita buruk, mungkin update chapter berikutnya nggak secepat yang sekarang. I'm still trying figure it out for the next chapter. Anyway, meskipun gua tahu cerita ini masih belum selesai, tapi gua nekat mem-publish cerita baru. "Pandora's Box" di fandom Naruto dengan pairing-nya GaaSaku! Nekat kan, namanya.

Bagaimana pun juga, REVIEW! Untuk The Story of EnSai dan mungkin untuk Pandora's Box! Onegai~

P.S. :  
>Untuk Anonymous-san,<br>Makasih karena sudah menjadi reviewer tetap! (Dan dengan sedihnya harus diakui adalah satu-satunya reviewer *jleb) And for your faithfulness, here! A virtual blueberry cheesecake for you! Review Anda sangat berharga sekali. Arigatou-ne, Anonymous-san *wink

Lady of Gray


	8. Love in The Air

Summary :  
>Terjadi saat Sena dan kawan-kawan mulai memasuki Universitas Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan sang Komandan Setan juga masuk Universitas Enma?<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Inagaki-san dan Murata-san. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama...<p>

A/N : Cerita ini dimulai setelah pertandingan antara Enma dengan Koigahama berakhir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 : Love in The Air<p>

Hari-hari di training camp berikutnya dipenuhi oleh sebuah kegiatan yang mudah ditebak : pertandingan persahabatan. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti kedua tim tidak serius. Keduanya bermain dengan mengerahkan segala kemampuan dan trick play yang ada. Tim Saikyoudai sebagai tuan rumah tentu tidak mau kehilangan muka, dan tim Enma juga tidak mau kalah begitu saja tanpa memberikan perlawanan yang berarti. Pemain all-star kedua tim menduduki posisi berimbang. Sena tak bisa melewati Yamato, tetapi Yamato sendiri juga tidak bisa melewati Sena. Kejadian yang sama terjadi pula pada Monta, Taka, dan Ikkyu. Banba dan Jumonji tak mau kalah begitu mudah dari Kurita, dan Kurita yang menghormati mereka berdua tidak menahan dirinya sama sekali. Terjadi pertandingan yang keras diantara kedua tim, membuat kemenangan tim tergantung pada satu pertandingan lagi. Pertandingan trick play. Pertandingan ini tak kalah sengit dibanding pertandingan lainnya dan tak kalah rumitnya. Kekuatan mental kedua trick player tim benar-benar diuji. Dan dalam hal ini berarti Youchi dan Kimiko, kedua kakak beradik Hiruma. Mereka berdua saling mengetahui satu sama lain dengan baik, terlalu baik malah. Yang membuat pertandingan ini lebih ke arah pertarungan. Meskipun begitu, ada satu hal Kimiko dimana kalah dengan Hiruma. Hal yang hanya bisa dimenangkan oleh waktu. Pengalaman bertahun-tahun di dunia American Football.

"Priit! Pertandingan selesai! Tim Saikyoudai menang dengan skor 24-23!", seru Mamori yang bertugas menjadi wasit.

Senyum kemenangan muncul di wajah seluruh anggota tim Saikyoudai. Yah, dalam kasus Hiruma, seringaian kemenangan setan. Walaupun begitu dalam hatinya Hiruma cukup waspada. Tadi itu benar-benar hampir sekali. Kalau saja masih ada 5 detik lagi bukan mustahil Enma yang mengalahkan mereka. Hiruma menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada kalau. Tim Saikyoudai berhasil mengalahkan tim Enma dengan adil dan benar. Dan lagipula, keberuntungan juga termasuk kemampuan bukan?

Di sisi bangku Enma, Kimiko menggerutu kesal. Lagi-lagi, entah untuk pertandingan yang ke berapa kalinya, Saikyoudai berhasil mengalahkan Enma. Dan diantara semua pertandingan itu, pertandingan ini yang paling hampir dimenangkan Enma. Perhatikan kata hampir. Karena pada akhirnya tetap saja yang menang tim Saikyoudai. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap dapat menerima kekalahan dengan baik.

Dari sekian pertandingan Enma-Saikyoudai yang terjadi selama training camp, ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan semua pertandingan itu. Sepasang mata yang dimiliki oleh Karin Koizumi, mantan quarterback Teikoku Alexanders. Gadis itu duduk di pinggir lapangan, tak jauh dari Mamori, untuk mengamati jalannya pertandingan. Sementara matanya tetap awas mengamati setiap pergerakkan pemain, tangannya memegang sebuah notes kecil dan pen, sibuk menulis apapun yang ditangkap oleh mata coklatnya. Karin begitu sibuk dengan kegiatannya, sehingga tak menyadari sesosok orang yang menghampirinya.

"Hei, Karin", sapa Yamato dari belakang Karin, sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"Ya-Yamato-kun!", seru Karin. Yamato mengeluarkan senyum andalannya dan duduk tepat di samping Karin.

"Jadi, bagaimana Karin? Sudah dapat ide baru untuk komikmu?", tanya Yamato.

"Be-belum", jawab Karin gugup. Meskipun sudah pernah menjadi rekan setim, Karin tetap saja tidak terbiasa saat berdektan dengan Yamato. Ada aura tertentu yang membuat Yamato begitu... Entahlah. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Karin tak bisa menolak saat Yamato mengajaknya bergabung dengan tim American Football. Yang jelas sekarang jantung Karin berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya jika berdekatan dengan Yamato. Berbeda saat berduaan dengan Taka. Saat sedang hanya bersama dengan Taka, Karin merasa lebih... Nyaman. Lebih santai. Walaupun debaran jantungnya masih dalam taraf normal. Setidaknya.

"Karin...", panggil Yamato, sukses membuat perhatian Karin seluruhnya tertuju padanya. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata coklat susu. "Yah, tak ada jalan mundur lagi kurasa", pikir Yamato. Yamato menarik napas.

"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku?", tanya Yamato akhirnya.

"E-Eeeh? Pergi bersamamu Yamato-kun?", tanya Karin memastikan.

"Hai. Setelah pertandingan ini Hiruma memberikan kita semua waktu bebas. Dan, aku berpikir mungkin aku mau ke kuil dekat sini. Eh, untuk... Jalan-jalan, eh, berdoa, dan... Sebagainya", jawab Yamato, jelas-jelas nada suaranya mengindikasikan bahwa dia tak kalah gugupnya dengan Karin.

"Shimata! Sejak kapan aku tertular penyakit gugup-nya Sena", pikir Yamato kesal sendiri.

* * *

><p>Di dalam ruang ganti, Sena yang sedang mengganti bajunya tiba-tiba bersin.<p>

"Kenapa kau, Sena?", tanya Monta yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin tadi karena ada debu", kata Sena.

"Mungkin itu gejala pilek, Sena. Udara di sini kan lebih dingin daripada Tokyo", kata Kurita khawatir.

"Kahahaha! Mana mungkin orang bodoh terkena pilek!", kata siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Jumonji yang sudah selesai mengganti bajunya beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke luar ruang ganti. Jumonji sudah hampir berhasil menyelinap keluar. Tapi tepat saat Jumonji menyentuh gagang pintu...

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk pergi semudah itu bukan, Bekas Luka Sialan?", kata Hiruma, sukses membuat Jumonji membeku di tempatnya.

Para penghuni lainnya di ruang ganti yang merasakan aura berbahaya dari Hiruma cepat-cepat menyingkirkan diri dari ruang ganti (pengecualian untuk Mizumachi, yang harus diseret paksa Monta dan Kotaro untuk pergi), meninggalkan hanya Hiruma dan Jumonji berdua di ruang ganti. Sebelum pergi, Riku mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jumonji.

"Semoga beruntung", bisik Riku singkat. Jumonji mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan sebelum sosok pemuda berambut perak itu menghilang di balik pintu. Kini hanya mereka berdua, saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Mata Hiruma tetap menatap tajam pada dirinya, membuat Jumonji menelan ludah.

"Aku benar-benar butuh keberuntungan yang super ekstra banyak...", pikir Jumonji.

* * *

><p>Karin mengamati Yamato dengan minat. Merupakan hal yang langka melihat pemuda yang biasanya penuh dengan percaya diri tiba-tiba saja berbicara terbata-bata dan gugup. Yamato masih memalingkan wajahnya. Seumur-umur Yamato tak akan pernah mau mengakui, tetapi Karin berani bersumpah ada semburat merah di pipinya. Dan dengan enggan Karin juga harus mengakui semburat yang sama juga muncul di wajahnya.<p>

"Jadi... Bagaimana, Karin?", tanya Yamato, menatap penuh-penuh wajah Karin.

"Eh?", batin Karin, "Bagaimana, ya? Apa lebih baik kuterima atau tidak?" Tapi mendapati mata hitam Yamato yang terus memandanginya, bersinar-sinar penuh harap, bagaimana mungkin Karin bisa menolaknya? Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku mau, Yamato-kun", jawab Karin mantap. Yamato agak sedikit terperangah, akan tetapi tak lama kemudian berhasil menenangkan kembali dirinya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bertemu sekitar sore nanti di depan lobby hotel, Karin", kata Yamato.

"Baik, Yamato-kun", jawab Karin.

Setelah berdiam sejenak, Yamato bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya, mengulurkan tangan ke Karin.

"Mau kembali ke hotel bersamaku?", tanya Yamato.

Karin mengangguk, kemudian membalas uluran tangan Yamato. Senyum lebar terpasang jelas di wajahnya. Tangannya mengenggam erat tangan Yamato yang menuntunnya kembali ke hotel. Terdengar suara canda dan tawa pada pasangan itu.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya seseorang tak jauh dari mereka, bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat mereka, mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka. Wajahnya menunduk, membiarkan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pirang menutupi wajahnya, saat membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. The Catcher in The Rye. Novel tipe kelas berat favoritnya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Taka membaca ulang novel tersebut. Tapi tampaknya kali ini dia sudah menyerah untuk melanjutkan membaca kembali. Apalagi setelah mendengar pembicaraan dua orang sahabat terdekatnya. Yamato dan Karin. Sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa menutup sebelah mata lagi tentang hubungan mereka, bukan? Atau setidaknya berpura-pura akan perasaan masing-masing kedua sejoli itu. Dia menutup buku di tangannya, dan bangkit berdiri. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan. Berbicara kepada pemain fullback Saikyoudai Wizards tertentu, misalnya.

"Yamato... Jadi kau sudah memulai gerakanmu, ya?", gumam Taka. Matanya sudah menerawang, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan.

* * *

><p>Kebanyakkan orang saat ini sudah pergi meninggalkan lapangan, menikmati waktu bebas yang langka diberikan. Kebanyakkan orang. Tapi tentunya kita semua tahu bahwa Kimiko Hiruma bukan kebanyakkan orang. Setelah pertandingan selesai, Kimiko memilih untuk tetap diam di lapangan, membereskan barang-barang. Sebenarnya, seharusnya Kimiko tidak melakukan pekerjaan ini sendirian. Biasanya ada Mamori, Suzuna, dan bahkan kadang-kadang Karin yang ikut membantu. Akan tetapi Karin sudah pergi dengan Yamato, Mamori disuruh pergi oleh Hiruma (yang menurut dugaannya pasti disengaja Hiruma) dan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Suzuna. Kemungkinan besar Suzuna pergi melakukan entah-hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu dengan pemuda berambut coklat bernama Sena Kobayakawa. Semua kejadian itu membuat mereka semua meninggalkan Kimiko sendirian mengerjakan tugasnya, atau setidaknya begitu menurut pikirannya.<p>

Terdengar suara pintu ruang ganti terbuka, memunculkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang pucat di balik pintu tersebut. Kazuki Jumonji. Keduanya terperangah sesaat.

"Eh... Aku pikir sudah tak ada orang lagi di lapangan", kata Jumonji melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kimiko.

"Yah, harus ada seseorang yang membereskan semua ini bukan", kata Kimiko tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Keberatan dengan sedikit bantuan?", tanya Jumonji mengambil salah satu bola. Wajahnya menyeringai lebar.

"Tidak. Tidak keberatan sama sekali", jawab Kimiko balas menyeringai, mengambil bola dari tangan Jumonji.

Keduanya pun sibuk membereskan barang-barang. Mereka berdua bekerja dalam suasana hening. Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraannya. Sampai pada akhirnya, Kimiko juga tidak betah dengan suasana hening ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan You-nii? Apakah dia memberimu kesulitan?", tanya Kimiko.

Jumonji memandangnya dengan ekspresi kaget, bercampur juga dengan heran. Menyadari pandangan Jumonji, Kimiko hanya mendengus.

"Jangan bilang kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa satu orang lagi di ruang ganti. Lagipula ekspresi Sena, Monta dan Kurita sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengatakan semuanya. Kalian berdua cukup lama juga di dalam sana", jelas Kimiko. Jumonji meringis.

"Katakan saja hanya untuk berduaan denganmu disini saja aku cukup mengundang masalah", kata Jumonji. Kimiko tertawa kecil.

"Sampai sebegitu parah rupanya. Sekali You-nii akan tetap You-nii, kurasa. Jadi, kau sudah mulai menyesali untuk tetap di sini?", tanya Kimiko.

"Kalau aku benar-benar menyesalinya Kimiko, aku pasti sekarang sudah ada di kamar hotelku, bukan sedang berkeringat disini membantumu membereskan barang-barang", jawab Jumonji. Kimiko menyengir lebar.

"Aku tidak berpikir sampai kesitu", akunya jujur.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, hanya saja kali ini bukan suasana diam penuh kecanggungan seperti tadi. Masing-masing sibuk bekerja. Tak terasa, pekerjaan mereka kini sudah selesai.

"Phew! Kurasa itu sudah semua", kata Kimiko setelah merapikan sekotak botol minum.

"Kurasa kau benar", kata Jumonji. Lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah bola di pinggir lapangan. "Hei, bagaimana kalau sedikit pemanasan?", tawarnya sambil memutar bola.

"Bermain lempar-tangkap kurasa tak ada salahnya", jawab Kimiko tersenyum simpul.

Tak lama kemudian, kita bisa menemukan dua orang ini di tengah lapangan, sedang asyik bermain lempar-tangkap bola.

"Lemparanmu bagus juga, Kimiko", kata Jumonji yang cukup terengah-engah menangkap bola lemparan Kimiko.

"Hasil dari latihan bertahun-tahun, kurasa", kata Kimiko.

"Memangnya sudah sejak kapan kau berlatih?", tanya Jumonji penasaran. Kimiko tertawa.

"Sejak You-nii bermain American Football. Berarti kira-kira... Saat usiaku 13 tahun. Yah, Kurita-senpai bukan rekan menangkap bola yang baik. Jadi, sebagai latihan di luar sekolah, katakan saja aku dimanfaatkannya", jawab Kimiko.

"Dimanfaatkan?" Jumonji menaikkan alis matanya. Kimiko mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia butuh orang yang bisa menangkap lemparannya. Dan akan sangat merepotkan sekaligus membuang-buang waktu jika aku harus berjalan bolak-balik setiap menangkap bola. Jadi selain mengajarkanku menangkap bola, dia juga mengajarkanku cara melemparkan bola", jawab Kimiko panjang.

"Wow. Tumben sekali Hiruma semurah hati itu", gumam Jumonji.

"Kau pasti tidak mau You-nii mendengar komentar terakhirmu", goda Kimiko jahil. Ekspresi wajah Jumonji yang meringis malah membuat tawa Kimiko membesar.

"Aku seharusnya memotret ekspresi wajahmu", gumam Kimiko yang membuat Jumonji semakin meringis. Masih teringat jelas pengalamannya dengan foto dan orang yang sama-sama bernama belakang Hiruma selain gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Kutebak pada saat itu juga kau mengenal American Football? Dan beserta segala macam taktiknya?", tanya Jumonji, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik foto.

"Hmm... Tidak juga. Aku memang baru belajar melempar saat 13 tahun, tapi aku sudah mengenal American Football saat berumur 9 tahun", jawab Kimiko.

"Lagi-lagi karena Hiruma, huh?", kata Jumonji.

"Yap. Bisa kau bilang seperti itu. Lagipula apalagi yang bisa dilakukan jika hampir setiap hari kakakmu selalu membuat taktik American Football", balas Kimiko.

"Kalian cukup dekat tampaknya", komentar Jumonji. Kimiko tersenyum kecil.

"Yah... Kita memang terbilang dekat waktu semasa kecil. Sekarang memang sudah tidak sedekat dulu, tapi masih cukup dekat. Apalagi kalau memikirkan fakta aku sudah tidak tinggal serumah dengannya lagi sejak berumur 14 tahun", kata Kimiko.

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang terjadi saat umurmu 14 tahun?", tanya Jumonji bingung.

"Aku pindah ke Amerika", jawab Kimiko singkat, merasa mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu dia katakan.

Merasakan keenggannan Kimiko, Jumonji tidak bertanya lebih lanjut perihal kepindahannya ke Amerika.

"Semuanya terjadi di waktu tepat. Jika dia tidak mau menjelaskannya, aku tidak akan memaksanya. Mungkin suatu saat dia akan memberitahuku. Tapi Amerika...", pikir Jumonji.

"Sekarang tampaknya sudah cukup sore. Kita sudahi dulu saja mainnya", kata Kimiko yang cepat-cepat beranjak pergi dari lapangan.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu, Kimiko!", kata Jumonji.

"Nani?", tanya Kimiko.

"Ngg... Eto... Besok mau pergi bersamaku tidak? Kudengar ada taman dekat sini yang cukup bagus", ajak Jumonji.

"Dengan kata lain kau mengajakku kencan, kan?", kata Kimiko menyeringai.

"Eeh?", seru Jumonji terkejut. "Itu..." Rona merah muncul di pipi pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak mengajak orang lain lagi bukan? Hanya ada kau dan aku?", tanya Kimiko lagi.

"Yah... Begitulah", jawab Jumonji gugup. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kalau itu bukan namanya kencan, memangnya apa lagi coba?", goda Kimiko.

"Baiklah. Aku memang mengajakmu kencan", kata Jumonji akhirnya.

"Mengapa? Padahal kau tahu You-nii hampir pasti akan mengancammu kalau dia sampai tahu... Tapi mengapa kau tetap mengajakku kencan?", tanya Kimiko balik.

"Karena aku tetap ingin hanya berduaan denganmu", jawab Jumonji langsung. Tidak ada jeda, tidak ada pikir-pikir. Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dan kali ini, giliran Kimiko yang dibuat terperanjat sekaligus juga merah padam. Mulutnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata sementara.

"Baik", kata Kimiko setelah akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Meskipun tetap saja pipinya merah padam. Tapi tetap saja Kimiko mengeluarkan segala daya upayanya untuk tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari Jumonji, menatap langsung mata hitam pemuda itu.

"Aku terima ajakanmu... Kazuki", lanjut Kimiko tersenyum manis. Setelah itu Kimiko pergi ke hotel, meninggalkan Jumonji yang masih diam terperangah sendirian.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Nani : Apa<p>

Balasan Review (bagi yang tidak login)  
>Guest-san :<br>Itu... Namanya terjadi kesalahan teknis oleh penulis. Tenang saja, udah kubetulkan, kok. Yamato sekamar dengan Taka! Kalau dia beneran sekamar dengan Karin... Kayaknya harus ganti rated nih *sigh. See you in the next review!

Kira-san :  
>Arigatou untuk reviewnya! Memangnya sebegitu jarangnya ya fanfic adik Hiruma? *pokerface. Ini sudah kupanjangkan chapternya... Anyway, makasih sudah dibilang bagus ceritanya! Mind to review again? :D<p>

Author's Note :  
>I owe you some explanations, am I? Tentang lapangan dulu, dah. Jadi ceritanya hotelnya itu juga punya fasilitas lapangan American Football gitu. Bagaimana bisa? Yah, kan namanya juga Hiruma. Yang impossible bisa jadi sangat possible sama dia. Terus masalah ruang ganti. Anggap aja ruang ganti kedua tim digabung, walaupun seharusnya mah kagak. Cuman karena ini masih di hotel, makanya cuman ada satu ruang ganti.<p>

Lalu, untuk membatasi cerita, tokoh-tokoh yang muncul di sini hanya sebatas tokoh-tokoh yang sudah kita kenal saja. Jadi, kemungkinan besar selain Kimiko, OC lain yang cukup berperan mungkin tidak ada atau kalaupun ada jumlahnya sedikit. Dan buat yang nanya masalah pairing, main pairing-nya KimiMonji. Sisanya pairing-pairing yang normal saja, kayak SenaSuzu, HiruMamo, dan YamaKarin. Atau mau YamaKarinTaka? Aku masih belum menentukan apakah mau YamaKarin aja atau mau dibuat triangle love sama Taka. Any idea, please?

Dan ada satu berita buruk lagi. Bagi yang cukup kerajinan nge-check bio aku, di situ sudah aku tulis kalau kuliahku dimulai Agustus ini. Jadi, kemungkinan update yang semakin lama semakin besar. Apalagi kalau udah dapat writer's block. Wah... Udah nggak tahu lagi aku. Kalau update sih, pasti tetap ku update. Bahkan meskipun hiatus setahun tetap saja cerita ini update, kan? So, don't worry too much.

Akhir kata, aku minta review-nya doong~ Review macam apa saja bolehlah. Selain membuat tulisannya semakin bagus (kayaknya) juga penyemangat yang ampuh bagi sang penulis (dalam hal ini aku). Jadi... REVIEW! :3

Lady of Gray


	9. Busted

Summary :  
>Terjadi saat Sena dan kawan-kawan mulai memasuki Universitas Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan sang Komandan Setan juga masuk Universitas Enma ?<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Inagaki-san dan Murata-san. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama...<p>

A/N : Cerita ini dimulai setelah pertandingan antara Enma dengan Koigahama berakhir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 : Busted<p>

Napas Sena tersengal-sengal. Bukan, dia tidak habis berlari. Malah sebenarnya, latihan sudah selesai berjam-jam yang lalu. Alasan yang membuat Sena Kobayakawa, seorang running back terlatih selama bertahun-tahun, kehabisan napas adalah sosok gadis berambut biru yang berada tepat disamping dirinya. Seharusnya, ini hanya akan jadi kunjungan normal ke kuil. Seharusnya. Kenyataannya malah kunjungan biasa-biasa saja ke kuil berubah menjadi adengan agen mata-mata seperti di film-film. Ingatan Sena kembali ke tadi siang, setelah latihan American Football mereka selesai...

"Sena!", panggil Suzuna ceria, tepat setelah Sena keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Kenapa, Suzuna?", tanya Sena.

"Ayo, sini! Temani aku jalan-jalan", ajak Suzuna.

"Eh? Apa mak─Huaaa!" Sayangnya, sebelum Sena menyelesaikan perkataannya... Dia sudah terlebih dahulu diseret Suzuna. Sama sekali tidak tahu arah, Sena membiarkan saja dirinya di bawa kemana pun oleh Suzuna. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari hotel, melewati kawasan pertokoan dekat sana. Petunjuk baru bagi Sena : mereka tidak akan berbelanja di toko-toko.

"Suzuna, kita sebenarnya mau pergi kemana?, tanya Sena akhirnya, merasa penasaran.

"Ke kuil, Sena. Kata Kimiko-chan ada sebuah kuil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari hotel kita. Namanya Kuil Hirota. Katanya cukup ramai, loh!", jawab Suzuna memacu sepatu rodanya dengan riang.

"Ke kuil, Suzuna?", tanya Sena lagi. Setidaknya bukan toko pakaian, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Yap. Ke kuil. Ini kan, musim panas. Sudah sewajarnya kita pergi ke kuil. Lagipula, jarang-jarang You-nii memberi waktu bebas", kata Suzuna.

"Yah, kau benar juga sih...", balas Sena.

"Eh, coba lihat Sena! Itu dia kuilnya!", kata Suzuna menunjuk sebuah bangunan menyerupai kuil beratap biru tua.

Keduanya terpesona mengagumi kemegahan kuil tersebut. Memang kuil itu terbilang cukup tua, tetapi masih terasa kemegahannya. Dan menilai dari kerumunan orang yang sudah lebih dari dulu tiba di sana, tampaknya kuil ini memang cukup terkenal.

"Ayo, Sena! Kita ikut mengantri di sana!", ajak Suzuna menunjuk ke barisan antrean orang-orang yang mau berdoa. Sena mengangguk.

Selagi menunggu antrean, Suzuna kembali melanjutkan celotehannya yang sayangnya, tidak terlalu didengarkan oleh Sena. Bukan berarti Sena tidak memperhatikan Suzuna, hanya saja perhatian Sena lebih fokus ke arah lain. Seperti saat Suzuna selalu menggerakkan tangannya jika sedang seru membicarakan sesuatu, seperti sekarang ini. Juga bagaimana bahunya menegak. Mungkin juga setiap kali matanya berbinar-binar. Dan badannya yang tak benar-benar bisa diam. Apakah menggoyangkan kaki, menggerakkan tangan, memainkan rambut... Pokoknya Suzuna tak pernah bisa benar-benar berdiri diam tidak melakukan apa-apa. Satu-satunya sisi, yang menurut Sena, adalah merupakan kemiripan antara dirinya dengan kakaknya, Natsuhiko.

Pertanyaan terbesar yang kemudian muncul di benak Sena adalah, mengapa dirinya bisa tahu semua itu? Seketika, Sena langsung mengetahui jawabannya sendiri. Karena dia, baik disengaja atau tidak, selalu memperhatikan Suzuna. Mungkin sejak Suzuna menjadi ketua cheerleader Deimon. Atau mungkin sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa? Yang jelas, gadis ceria nan hiperaktif di hadapannya saat ini sudah menjadi seperti orang yang tak terpisahkan dari hidupnya. Bahkan meskipun saat dirinya pergi ke Amerika, mereka masih bisa saling menyempatkan diri berkirim email. Yah, memang kebanyakkan email-nya berisi tak jauh-jauh dari American Football. Tapi dari sekian e-mail tersebut pasti akan selalu muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil seperti "Bagaimana harimu?", "Sudah makan belum?", "Tidurmu cukup?" dan ucapan-ucapan sederhana seperti "Selamat pagi!", "Selamat tidur!", dan masih banyak lagi lainnya. Meskipun begitu, membaca dan membalas email-email tersebut sudah seperti kegiatan rutin Sena. Kegiatan rutin yang (ehem) menjadi favoritnya sekaligus penyemangat harinya. Tentu saja Sena tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada siapa pun. Termasuk Mamori. Bahkan email Mamori tidak terasa spesial seperti email Suzuna. Alasan yang masih dicari tahu oleh Sena.

"...na! Sena!", panggil Suzuna, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sena. Mata Suzuna penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"Huh?", guman Sena tidak jelas, masih berjuang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya lagi dan mengabaikan apapun isi pikirannya yang lain. Terutama tentang gadis berambut biru tertentu.

"Sekarang sudah giliran kita berdoa. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Sena? Daritadi kau tidak menjawabku saat kupanggil berkali-kali", tanya Suzuna cemas.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Suzuna. Mungkin hanya kelelahan sehabis latihan saja", jawab Sena, diam-diam merasa bersalah karena berbohong. Sena sama sekali tidak merasa kelelahan sekarang. Tapi, akan menjadi lebih aneh lagi jika Sena menjawab, "Eto, Suzuna. Alasan aku tidak menjawabmu karena aku sedang sibuk memikirkanmu". Sanggat canggung.

Kedua alis Suzuna bertaut. Ekspresinya masih khawatir.

"Kalau kau yakin tidak apa-apa, ya sudah. Tapi kalau kau ingin segera istirahat, langsung beritahu aku", kata Suzuna dengan nada perintah yang tak bisa ditolak.

"Tenang saja, Suzuna. Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Lebih baik sekarang kita berdoa saja", ajak Sena sekaligus menenangkan Suzuna. Suzuna mengangguk kecil. Keduanya pun maju dan mulai berdoa. Sena memejamkan matanya.

"Permohonanku tahun ini adalah aku mau aku menjadi pemain football yang semakin baik. Semoga juga, tim Enma berhasil masuk ke Rice Bowl. Lalu, kehidupan kuliah yang lancar-lancar saja. Dan... Apalagi, ya?", pikir Sena.

Sena membuka matanya sebentar. Suzuna masih tampak khusyuk berdoa. Melihat Suzuna membuat Sena terbayang-bayang lagi berbagai kejadian yang dialami bersamanya. Kejadian-kejadian yang penuh dengan canda, tawa, haru, dan kegiatan mata-mata yang terlalu tidak bisa diprediksi. Dia menikmati itu. Semuanya. Hingga ke tiap-tiap detilnya. Dan Sena masih tetap ingin merasakannya. Kehidupan tanpa Suzuna rasanya terlalu aneh. Tunggu. Apakah mungkin dia benar-benar suka padanya? Kepada Suzuna Taki? "Ya, kurasa aku benar-benar menyukainya", pikir Sena. "Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?", pikirnya lagi.

"Dan... semoga aku selalu bisa bersama Suzuna", ucap Sena mengakhiri doanya.

Setelah itu, yang Sena harapkan adalah mencari sesuatu untuk mengganjal perut (dia memang tidak kelelahan, tapi perutnya sudah kelaparan minta makanan) bersama Suzuna dan mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar. Dia memang berhasil mendapat makanannya, di mini market tak jauh dari kuil dan mereka berdua bersama-sama makan dengan tenang. Yang tidak disangkanya adalah kehadiran dua pasang orang yang membuat "radar" Suzuna langsung naik dan seketika membuatnya menjadi agen mata-mata dadakan. Penyebab utama napasnya habis sekarang. Habis karena digunakan Sena untuk menghentikan Suzuna melakukan sesuatu yang bakal membuatnya menyesal nantinya.

* * *

><p>Suzuna sedang bersemangat. Maksudnya lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Bukan hanya karena adanya dua pasangan target yang saat ini sedang dimata-matainya, tapi juga karena kunjungan singkat ke kuil tadi bersama Sena. Jujur, dia gugup hanya berjalan berduaan dengan Sena. Mereka memang sering berjalan bersama, tetapi biasanya selalu ada orang lain selain mereka. Yah, biasanya sih Monta. Tapi khusus kali ini Suzuna hanya mau pergi berduaan dengan Sena. Sumber penyebab utamanya adalah percakapannya dengan Kimiko kemarin ini. Otaknya memutar kembali percakapan itu.<p>

"Kimiko-chan!", panggil Suzuna.

"Kenapa, Suzuna-chan?", tanya Kimiko, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari papan clipboard di tangannya.

"Aku bosan. Tahu nggak tempat wisata apa yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini?", tanya Suzuna.

"Tempat wisata? Yang kutahu dekat hotel sini hanya ada kawasan pertokoan", jawab Kimiko. Mata Suzuna meredup.

"Kalau toko-toko dekat sini sudah kukunjungi semua kemarin. Tak ada barang yang bagus-bagus. Kebanyakkan yang dijual malah souvenir baseball", kata Suzuna. Kimiko menyengir.

"Yah, ini kan kota Nishinomiya, kota tempat adanya Stadium Koshien. Justru hal yang seperti itu sudah wajar tahu", kata Kimiko. Suzuna malah semakin cemberut.

"Hmm... Kalau aku tak salah ingat, Nishinomiya adalah setting tempat salah satu anime terkenal. Tapi tempatnya lumayan jauh dari sini... Ah! Bagaimana kalau ke kuil?", tanya Kimiko.

"Ke kuil?", tanya Suzuna yang kembali bersemangat lagi.

"Ya, ke kuil. Tidak jauh dari sini ada sebuah kuil, namanya Kuil Hirota. Itu kuil yang cukup besar, loh! Banyak orang juga yang datang ke sana. Bahkan kuil itu juga yang merupakan asal nama kota ini", jelas Kimiko.

"Wah! Benarkah itu?", seru Suzuna gembira.

"Aku masih belum selesai, Suzuna. Kau pasti akan menyukai ini. Bukan hanya itu saja yang menyebabkan kuil itu ramai" Kimiko tampak menyeringai sebelum menambahkan, "Ada sebuah rumor yang mengatakan kalau kau ke sana bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai, dan berdoa bersama di sana, maka tak lama kemudian orang itu akan menjadi pacarmu sebelum musim panas berakhir!" Mata Suzuna langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya.

Dan kira-kira itulah penyebab semangat berkelebihannya itu. Juga penyebab mengapa Suzuna tidak mau mengajak Monta. Suzuna menyukai Sena, dan dia tahu betul itu. Masalahnya adalah, Sena terlalu polos (?) untuk menyadarinya. Salah satu alasan juga mengapa Suzuna sangat antusias mengajak Sena pergi ke kuil. Paling tidak, walaupun rumor itu mungkin tidak benar, setidaknya Suzuna dapat berjalan bersama Sena hanya berduaan saja. Buktinya mereka bisa makan siang bersama, bukan? Dan seharusnya sisa hari ini berjalan dengan damai kalau saja Suzuna tidak melihat siapa lagi yang pergi ke kuil selain dirinya dan Sena. Yamato dan Karin. Sena yang baru saja ingin pergi membuang bungkusan makanan langsung ditarik kembali oleh Suzuna.

"Kenapa, Suzuna?", tanya Sena bingung.

"Ssst!", seru Suzuna mengangkat jari telunjuk ke arah mulutnya, lalu tangannya menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang dekat kuil.

"Itu kan, Yamato dan Karin!", seru Sena yang langsung membuat Suzuna membekap mulut Sena.

"Makanya itu! Diam!", perintah Suzuna. Sena yang masih dibekap mulutnya hanya mengangguk-angguk menurut.

"Tapi, tumben sekali Yamato pergi ke kuil", komentar Sena pelan.

"Jangan-jangan Yamato juga mengetahui tentang rumor itu...", gumam Suzuna.

"Rumor apa, Suzuna?", tanya Sena mendengar gumaman Suzuna.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada", jawab Suzuna cepat-cepat, mengarahkan kembali perhatiannya ke arah Yamato dan Karin. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Yamato menggandeng tangan Karin. Karin tersipu malu, tetapi tidak menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kyaa!", seru Suzuna, "Manisnya! Tampaknya ada pasangan baru lagi!" Sementara mulut boleh berbicara, tangannya tetap bergerak memotret kiri dan kanan dengan kamera entah dapat dari mana. Sena ber-sweatdropped melihat kelakuan Suzuna. Mereka mengikuti pasangan itu sampai ke sebuah kedai kecil. Dan, seakan-akan kehadiran Yamato dan Karin masih belum cukup, ada pasangan baru lagi yang ada di kedai itu selain mereka. Hiruma dan Mamori.

Darah Sena seperti membeku. Rasanya mendadak semuanya jadi lebih rumit dan berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Dan kali ini, giliran Sena yang harus menahan Suzuna untuk tidak meloncat kegirangan.

* * *

><p>"Kahahaha! Kau makannya rakus sekali!", ejek Hiruma kepada gadis berambut auburn di hadapannya.<p>

"Diam, Hiruma!", seru Mamori setelah menelan kue sus yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Justru bukannya kau yang harus berterima kasih padaku karena telah mengajakmu kesini?", seringai Hiruma. Mamori memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Hiruma.

Saat ini Hiruma dan Mamori sedang duduk berduaan di kedai. Di meja mereka (selain sepiring besar penuh dengan kue sus) bertebaran berbagai kertas-kertas. Tapi, bukannya mendiskusikan rencana latihan berikutnya seperti pada awal rencana, Mamori malah berakhir memesan kue sus dengan jumlah ekstra banyak. Hiruma mendengus.

"Tidak hanya si Adik Sialan tapi juga si Manajer Sialan. Kalau keduanya sudah bertemu kue, mereka berdua langsung kalap", pikir Hiruma.

"Kau sadar betul seharusnya kita di sini membicarakan tim, kan? Bukannya makan kue sus?", tanya Hiruma keras-keras.

"Tenang saja. Setelah ini aku akan bekerja dua kali lipat", kata Mamori bersemangat, tidak sadar mulutnya berlepotan dengan krim.

"Hahahaha! Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri!", tawa Hiruma.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan wajah─" Setelah menyadari apa yang ada di wajahnya dengan pantulan cermin vas di meja, Mamori langsung kelabakkan mencari lap.

"Nih, pakai saja yang ini", kata Hiruma, menyodorkan selembar tissue ke arah Mamori. Meskipun sempat terkejut sebentar, Mamori segera mengambil tissue itu dan membersihkan mulutnya.

"Arigatou, Hiruma", kata Mamori pelan.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Hiruma tetap sibuk memainkan laptop dengan sebuah permen karet di mulutnya. Mamori menggunakan waktu itu untuk berpikir. Berpikir tentang keanehan Hiruma beberapa hari-hari terakhir ini. Tepatnya, saat training camp dimulai. Mungkin bagi kebanyakkan orang, sikap Hiruma sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Tetap saja seperti setan biasanya. Hiruma memang tetap seperti setan, tapi Mamori menyadari belakangan ini Hiruma lebih... Tenang? Tidak. Santai. Hiruma yang biasanya suka memaksakan diri menjadi lebih santai akhir-akhir ini. Dan bahkan lebih banyak tertawa dari sebelumnya. Bisa disimpulkan, mood-nya mendadak lebih cerah daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Bukti terbesarnya adalah istirahat yang diberikannya sukarela hari ini. Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan karena kehadiran Kimiko, adiknya. Setidaknya itu menurut kesimpulan yang ditarik Mamori. Keduanya memang tidak bertingkah laku layaknya kakak-adik normal (lagipula, kakak macam apa yang memanggil adik sendiri Adik Sialan?), tapi Hiruma tetap tidak sedingin yang orang kira. Diam-diam Hiruma sendiri sebenarnya cukup senang dengan adanya Kimiko. Mamori tersenyum tipis.

"Manajer Sialan, kenapa kau malah senyum sendiri? Memikirkan kue sus tersayangmu?", tanya Hiruma dengan nada mengejek seperti biasanya.

"Enak saja!", protes Mamori tidak terima. Hening lagi.

"Hmm... aku penasaran", kata Mamori akhirnya.

"Tentang?", tanya Hiruma menaikkan kedua alis matanya. Mulutnya kembali membuat balon kecil dari permen karet.

"Tentang Kimiko-chan. Kau tidak pernah bilang kau punya adik. Perempuan, lagi. Padahal, Agon saja sudah tahu", kata Mamori. Tepat saat Mamori berkata "Agon" balon di mulut Hiruma meletus.

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahu si Dread Sialan itu. Dia saja yang mencari tahu sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak ingin Agon mengetahui tentang adikku sama sekali", balas Hiruma. Terdengar jelas nada marah di sana.

"Maaf, Hiruma. Aku tidak bermaksud─" Permintaan maaf Mamori langsung dipotong oleh Hiruma.

"Tidak perlu. Bukan salahmu juga", potong Hiruma dingin.

Hiruma menghela napas panjang, kemudian menutup laptopnya. Mamori memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Tadi kau bertanya tentang si Adik Sialan, bukan?", kata Hiruma menjawab pandangan Mamori. Mamori langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya, menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar cerita Hiruma.

"Ayahku adalah seorang pemain shogi. Tetapi, karena terlalu sering kalah akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti", kata Hiruma datar. Mamori mengangguk kecil. Dia sudah tahu cerita yang itu dari Kurita.

"Ibuku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Jadi... Mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai", kata Hiruma lanjut.

Mamori menahan napasnya. Dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang, istilah kata "cerai" terasa sangat asing baginya.

"Mereka resmi bercerai saat umurku 15 tahun", lanjut Hiruma, benar-benar mengabaikan pandangan iba Mamori, "Ayahku mendapat hak asuhku dan ibuku mendapat hak asuh Kimiko. Tak lama kemudian, ibuku pindah ke Amerika, ikut membawa serta Kimiko. Dan setelah itu, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya lagi. Baru saat dia memilih untuk berkuliah di Jepang aku bertemu dengannya lagi"

Mamori memandangnya dengan tatapan... Kasihan. Tatapan yang paling dibenci oleh Hiruma. Dia tidak perlu dikasihani. Inilah alasan utama mengapa dia tidak pernah menceritakan keluarganya. Bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir, Mamori adalah satu-satunya orang di keluarganya yang tahu tentang itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memberitahu Kurita atau Musashi tentang anggota keluarganya yang lain. Dan untungnya, mereka juga tidak pernah bertanya-tanya.

"Sebenarnya sih, masih ada kelanjutan dari cerita itu. Tapi kurasa cerita ini saja sudah cukup untuk saat ini. Lagipula, aku tidak berbohong ini. Aku hanya memilih untuk tidak menceritakan semuanya. Si Manajer Sialan tidak perlu mengetahui detil-detil lainnya", batin Hiruma.

Memandang pantulan dari gelas di tangannya, matanya tiba-tiba menyadari sosok yang sudah familiar dekat mereka. Berdasarkan warna rambut dan tinggi mereka, dapat dengan mudah disimpulkan sosok itu adalah Sena dan Suzuna. Hiruma menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, setengah memicingkan matanya. Dari apa yang dilihatnya, ada sebuah kamera dan teropong di tangan Suzuna.

"Pasti si Cheer Sialan itu mulai lagi memata-matai orang. Tapi siapa targetnya?", pikir Hiruma.

Matanya jatuh pada kedua orang yang menjadi fokus pandangan Sena dan Suzuna. Yamato dan Karin. Menarik. Seringai setan Hiruma kembali muncul.

"Kau kenapa Hi-" Pertanyaan Mamori dibalas oleh isyarat diam Hiruma. Lalu, Hiruma memberi isyarat kepada Mamori untuk mengikutinya. Keduanya pun bangkit dari tempatnya, dan Mamori sama sekali tidak mempunyai petunjuk apa pun rencana Hiruma.

* * *

><p>"Mereka betul-betul pasangan yang serasi sekali", kata Suzuna, mengamati Yamato dan Karin yang sedang tertawa melalui teropongnya.<p>

"Sudahlah, Suzuna. Kita pulang saja sekarang. Apalagi sekarang sudah mau sore", bujuk Sena.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau pulang sekarang, Sena. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan emas seperti ini? Dua pasangan sekaligus di tempat yang sama", tolak Suzuna keras kepala.

"Tapi, Suzuna-" Sena tetap mencoba untuk merubah pikiran Suzuna.

"Sekali tidak, tetap saja tidak. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kemana perginya You-nii dan Mamo-nee?", tanya Suzuna setelah menyadari hilangnya salah satu pasangan targetnya. Mereka sibuk mencari-cari kemana perginya pasangan setan dan malaikat itu. Lalu, mereka tiba-tiba saja merasakan bulu kuduk mereka merinding. Seperti pertanda kemunculan setan.

"Sibuk mencari kami berdua?", tanya Hiruma menyeringai lebar. Di belakangnya berdiri Mamori, sedang berkacak pinggang dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan apa-yang-sedang-kalian-lakukan-di-sini.

Sena dan Suzuna berpandangan satu sama lain. Isi pikiran mereka sama. Mereka benar-benar mati.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<br>Here it come... Chapter 9! Chapter ini dibuat diantara kesibukkan mengurus masa orientasi kuliah dan surprise-surprise ultah *pokerface. Entah mengapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang ulang tahun akhir Juli. Chapter ini basically menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada tokoh-tokoh yang menghilang di chapter sebelumnya. Jadi buat yang ternyata nungguin chapter kencannya KimiMonji... Sabar ya... Hehehe...

Terus entah mengapa tak peduli dibaca berkali-kali pun aku tetap merasa pairing SenaSuzu disini OOC banget. Jadi, sebelum saya diprotes duluan... Saya minta maaf. Dan bagi yang masih bingung, beda umur Kimiko sama Hiruma itu setahun.

Apalagi, ya? Kayaknya itu saja deh. Dan seperti biasa... REVIEW!

Lady of Gray


	10. Sweet Disposition

Summary :  
>Terjadi saat Sena dan kawan-kawan mulai memasuki Universitas Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan sang Komandan Setan juga masuk Universitas Enma ?<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Inagaki-san dan Murata-san. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama...<p>

A/N : Cerita ini dimulai setelah pertandingan antara Enma dengan Koigahama berakhir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 : Sweet Disposition<p>

"Hari ini benar-benar aneh sekali", pikir Kimiko.

Bagaimana tidak? Sebagai kasus pertama, tengoklah Sena dan Suzuna. Mereka selama seharian ini benar-benar dipekerjakan (dengan kata lain, diperbudak) habis-habisan oleh Hiruma. Oke, Hiruma memang sering menyuruh-nyuruh orang, tapi yang kali ini Hiruma sudah agak kelewatan. Masa Sena dan Suzuna disuruhnya untuk memasak sarapan untuk semuanya? Jumlah mereka semua itu kan, sampai berpuluh-puluh orang. Dan porsi beberapa orang tertentu (seperti Kurita, misalnya) tidak bisa dianggap sebagai porsi satu orang. Bukan hanya itu saja, Hiruma juga menyuruh mereka untuk membersihkan semua kamar mandi yang ada di hotel. Hotel mereka memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi tetap saja jumlahnya lumayan besar... Dan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Hiruma menyuruh mereka bolak-balik ke toko untuk membeli barang yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Sena dan Suzuna hanya pasrah-pasrah saja disuruh Hiruma. Keanehan terbesarnya? Mamori membiarkan saja tingkah Hiruma. Benar-benar membiarkan. Tidak memprotes, tidak mengoceh, dan sama sekali tidak membela mereka berdua. Sejak kapan Mamori menyebrang ke sisi gelap?

Keanehan lain yang cukup terasa adalah trio Yamato-Karin-Taka. Karin, yang saat ini duduk di tempat biasanya, lebih kebanyakkan mencuri pandang ke arah Yamato daripada menulis di notes-nya. Dan sesekali wajahnya memerah di balik buku. Taka, selama latihan ini, menatap Yamato dengan tatapan yang bisa cukup membuat orang bisa merinding. Yamato, jelas-jelas merasakan tatapan Taka, berusaha sebisanya untuk memandang apapun selain menatap balik Taka. Masalahnya adalah tingkah laku Yamato dan Taka mengakibatkan permainan mereka berantakkan. Mereka berdua tidak sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi di lapangan, sehingga bola itu pun jatuh keluar lapangan.

"Istirahat 20 menit!", perintah Hiruma. Hiruma menaikkan alis matanya dan menghampiri Yamato dan Taka.

"Yang tadi itu apa-apaan?", seru Hiruma, "Masa tidak ada satu pun diantara kalian yang dapat mengambil bola!"

"Maaf, Hiruma. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi", kata Taka datar, melirik Yamato sekejap, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hiruma berduaan dengan Yamato.

Hiruma masih memandang Yamato, mengharapkan keluarnya jawaban dari mulutnya.

"Eh... Aku tadi tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi. Gomen-ne", ucap Yamato pelan. Hiruma menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu", kata Hiruma dengan penekanan di kata mau, "apapun yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua. Tapi apapun itu, aku tidak mau hal itu akan menganggu kerjasama tim. Mengerti?"

Yamato menelan ludahnya sebelum mengangguk kecil. Merasa puas, Hiruma pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Yamato mendesah. Dia pasti bermain benar-benar buruk hari ini jika Hiruma sampai menegurnya secara pribadi. Tapi, siapa pun juga akan susah berkonsentrasi jika ada orang yang menatapmu dengan tatapan seperti pembunuh. Dan tatapan ini keluar dari orang paling tenang yang dikenal Yamato. Taka. Entah bagaimana caranya, Taka berhasil mengetahui rencana Yamato kemarin. Kelanjutan ceritanya sudah bisa ditebak. Mereka berdua beradu mulut. Taka marah karena Yamato menyembunyikan acara jalan-jalannya dengan Karin dan Yamato merasa bahwa hal itu sama sekali bukan urusan Taka. Perdebatan itu selesai, setidaknya untuk sementara, hanya karena pada akhirnya Taka memutuskan untuk pergi tidur saja. Tadinya, Yamato berpikir semuanya akan kembali menjadi normal pada keesokkan paginya. Yah, dia salah besar. Sebenarnya, diam-diam Yamato merasa heran juga. Taka bukan tipe orang yang marah hanya karena kejadian kecil seperti itu. Sepertinya masih ada penyebab lain yang membuat Taka begitu marah. Tapi apa?

Bukan hanya Yamato saja yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jumonji juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yamato. Terjadi perdebatan dalam dirinya sendiri tentang gadis berambut hitam tertentu.

"Apakah sebaiknya aku menghampirinya sekarang? Atau lebih baik menunggu nanti saja? Kita seharusnya pergi... err... kencan hari ini, kan? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia lupa? Bagaimana kalau—Sudahlah, aku tanyakan langsung saja padanya", pikir Jumonji.

Sayangnya, begitu Jumonji memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kimiko ternyata sudah ada orang lain yang lebih dulu menghampirinya. Agon. Atau si Dread Sialan kalau mengikuti istilah Hiruma. Jumonji pelan-pelan mendekati mereka. Tidak terlalu dekat, tapi setidaknya masih cukup dekat untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?", tanya Agon dengan senyum yang selalu menjadi andalannya dalam merayu gadis.

"Eh... Itu...", kata Kimiko masih berusaha merangkai kata.

Tanpa menunggu selesai perkataan Kimiko, Agon langsung mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Nah, kalau begini kita jadi lebih enak untuk mengobrol, kan? Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu selama ini? Kita sudah tidak bertemu selama... empat tahun jika ingatanku tidak salah", tanya Agon dengan ekspresi ramah yang tampak asing di wajahnya.

"Mereka berdua pernah bertemu? Yah, setidaknya itu menjelaskan mengapa Agon tahu tentang Kimiko", batin Jumonji.

"Seperti yang dapat kau lihat sendiri, masih bernapas dengan baik. Sekarang permisi, aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu", kata Kimiko yang segera bangkit dari tempatnya. Tetapi dia melupakan satu hal. Pria yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang terkenal akan refleksnya yang super cepat. Belum sempat Kimiko bangun, dia sudah ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh Agon. Agon merangkulnya dan memegang tangannya.

Di belakang sana, Jumonji menggertakkan giginya keras-keras. Kedua tangannya sudah terkepal erat-erat. Sudah terpikir banyak cara untuk menghajar Agon. Beraninya dia. Naluri preman sekolahnya yang sudah lama tidak muncul kembali lagi.

"Ayolah. Jangan begitu dingin padaku. Kau sebenarnya juga merindukanku, bukan? Kimiko-chan~?", kata Agon dengan nada dimain-mainkan pada bagian "Kimiko-chan". Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Agon pasti sudah kehilangan nyawanya daritadi. Baik karena tatapan Kimiko maupun karena tatapan Jumonji di belakang mereka. Kimiko melepaskan tangannya dari Agon.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku Kimiko-chan lagi. Panggilan -chan hanya diperuntukkan bagi orang dekat saja. Dan kau jelas-jelas tidak termasuk daftar orang dekatku", kata Kimiko dingin. Agon mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan gerakan menyerah.

"Kau tidak terlalu berubah tampaknya. Tetap ketus seperti dulu. Meskipun memang bertambah cantik. Katakan, maukah kau pergi bersamaku siang ini? Setelah latihan melelahkan ini selesai?", tanya Agon. Kimiko menatapnya sebal.

"Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu. Lagipula, aku sudah ada acara setelah latihan ini", jawab Kimiko singkat.

"Dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai. Siang ini. Hanya kita berdua. Di Nishiya Cakeshop. Traktiranku. Dan kau tahu pasti Nishiya Cafe paling terkenal dengan cheesecake-nya", kata Agon menyeringai, yakin Kimiko tidak akan menolaknya kali ini.

"Menurut si Pirang Sialan itu, dia penggemar berat cheesecake kan? Mana mungkin dia menolak tawaranku ini", pikir Agon. Kimiko memandangnya dengan pandangan kapan-kau-akan-menyerah.

"Aku tetap menolak. Lebih baik aku makan sendirian dan membayar sendiri daripada aku harus makan berdua denganmu, ditraktir sekalipun. Dan juga, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku sudah ada acara. Sekarang, aku harus benar-benar pergi", desis Kimiko, bangkit berdiri. Agon ikut berdiri. Seringai di wajahnya lenyap seketika.

"Kau! Dasar gadis—" Agon berhasil menelan susah payah kata kasar yang akan diucapkannya. Dengan masih menahan amarah, Agon bertanya, "Memangnya acara macam apa sih yang harus kau datangi sampai-sampai kau menolak ajakanku?"

"Acara kencan bersamaku", jawab Jumonji, akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Agon dan Kimiko tampak terperanjat akan kehadirannya.

"Kau?", tanya Agon, tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku", jawab Jumonji tenang.

Keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Mata Agon yang penuh kemarahan bertemu dengan mata Jumonji yang tampak tenang-tenang saja, tidak terintimidasi oleh Agon. Lalu Agon menendang keras-keras yang tadi diduduki mereka sampai terjungkal balik, sukses membuat berbagai barang yang diatasnya jatuh berantakkan dan beberapa pasang mata yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah mereka. Setelah itu, mengabaikan pandangan penuh tanya yang tertuju ke arahnya, Agon pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

"Kau jelas-jelas mempunyai nyali besar", kata Kimiko. Jumonji melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kimiko.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Tapi kalau ternyata kau cukup tertarik dengan penawaran Agon—" Kimiko langsung memotong perkataan Jumonji, menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah berada di sana mendengar percakapan kita, bahkan dari awal. Memangnya kau perlu menanyakan hal itu lagi padaku, ya?", kata Kimiko. Jumonji tersentak kaget.

"K-Kau sudah tahu?", tanya Jumonji tidak percaya. Kimiko mendesah.

"Lain kali jika ingin menguping pembicaraan orang, carilah tempat yang lebih tersembunyi lagi. Seperti di balik pohon itu", kata Kimiko menunjuk sebuah pohon tidak jauh dari mereka. Jumonji menyengir lebar.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dari dia", pikir Jumonji.

"Jadi... Siang ini, setelah latihan, kutunggu kau di depan hotel?", tanya Jumonji.

"Deal", jawab Kimiko tersenyum, "Kalau begitu... Sampai bertemu lagi"

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi", balas Jumonji juga ikut tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Hiruma tak kuasa menahan tawanya lagi setelah Jumonji dan Kimiko benar-benar pergi. Terutama setelah mendengar perkataan "di balik pohon" Kimiko. Mengapa? Karena perkataan Kimiko tadi itu sebenarnya untuk menyindir Hiruma, yang sama seperti Jumonji, ikut juga menguping. Hanya saja dia memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon.<p>

Hiruma sudah curiga sejak Agon tiba-tiba saja pergi waktu istirahat tadi. Maka mengikuti nalurinya, Hiruma memutuskan untuk mengikuti Agon. Dan benar saja kecurigaannya. Agon berusaha untuk mendekati adik sialannya itu. Kalau saja tadi Jumonji tidak muncul, Hiruma sendiri yang akan keluar dari tempatnya dan menghajar sendiri Agon. Terutama setelah mendengar Agon ingin memaki adiknya. Memangnya dia pikir siapa dia. Tapi, rencana pembalasan Agon bisa dipikirkan belakangan. Ada hal mendesak lain yang harus dipikirkan. Seperti kencan adiknya dengan salah satu lineman timnya.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada Jumonji, Hiruma", kata Mamori lembut, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Hiruma.

Cerita Hiruma masih belum selesai. Hiruma juga ikut mengajak Mamori saat sedang menguping Agon. Sebenarnya, istilah mengajak di sini juga kurang tepat. Pada saat sedang membuntuti Agon, Mamori ternyata menyusulnya. Jadi agar tidak ketahuan oleh Agon, Hiruma ikut menyeret serta Mamori.

"Kenapa harus, Manajer Sialan?", tanya Hiruma keras kepala. Mamori menghela napas.

Menghadapi Hiruma yang seperti ini mau tak mau membuat Mamori menjadi teringat akan dirinya sendiri dulu. Saat dia masih over protektif terhadap Sena. Tidak, untungnya Hiruma masih belum mencapai taraf itu atau bahkan terkena sister-complex. Mamori merinding membayangkan Hiruma terkena sister-complex. Terlalu ajaib untuk dibayangkan. Tetapi poin Mamori adalah, dibutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dan menerima fakta bahwa... Semua orang perlahan tapi pasti, akan tumbuh. Lihat saja Sena sebagai contohnya. Sena Kecil sudah tidak kecil lagi.

"Mereka berdua sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri, Hiruma. Jumonji pria yang baik, lebih baik dari Agon malah menurutku. Lagipula, kau tidak bisa mengharapkan Kimiko akan tetap menjadi adik kecilmu, bukan?", jawab Mamori mencoba memberikan alasan.

Hiruma tetap terdiam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

* * *

><p>Jumonji terus melirik jam tangannya. Sudah dari tadi dirinya tak bisa diam. Rasanya seperti ada semut yang merangkak di punggungnya saja. Dia mengingat kembali latihan hari ini. Latihan hari ini lebih lama dari latihan sebelum-sebelumnya. Bukan hanya itu saja. Di antara semua anggota tim, entah mengapa, Hiruma selalu mengomelinya. Bahkan tentang masalah kecil sekalipun. Yah, yang jelas tepat setelah latihan selesai Jumonji langsung cepat-cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah itu, dia langsung pergi ke depan hotel, mondar-mandir menunggu Kimiko.<p>

"Apa yang membuatnya lama, ya?", pikir Jumonji melihat lagi jam tangannya. Menurut jam tangan itu, dia sudah menunggu kedatangan Kimiko selama... Lima menit. Lima menit yang terasa seperti berjam-jam.

"Hei", kata suara perempuan di belakang Jumonji. Jumonji memutar badannya dan mendapati Kimiko berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?", tanya Kimiko. Jumonji terperangah melihat Kimiko. Dia memang sudah sering melihat Kimiko sewaktu latihan, tapi melihat Kimiko bukan di baju olahraga seperti biasanya adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Baju kaos yang biasa dipakainya berubah menjadi tank top pink berhias pita kecil di atasnya. Celana trainingnya berubah menjadi celana pendek putih. Rambutnya yang terbiasa digerai kali ini diikat dengan tusuk konde.

"Halo? Masih ada orang di sana?", tanya Kimiko lagi, memetikkan jarinya.

Jumonji tersadar bahwa dirinya belum menjawab pertanyaan Kimiko.

"Masih belum terlalu lama, kok. Jangan khawatir", jawab Jumonji. Kimiko tersenyum manis.

"Siap untuk pergi?", tanya Jumonji, mengulurkan tangannya. Kimiko mengambil uluran tangannya. Keduanya tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan hotel.

Tempat tujuan mereka terletak cukup jauh juga dari hotel. Mereka harus menaiki kereta terlebih dahulu. Untung saja perjalanan di kereta tidak terlalu memakan waktu lama. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Stasiun Shukugawa.

"Jadi, dimana tempat tujuan kita?", tanya Kimiko.

"Kebetulan ada taman yang cukup terkenal dekat stasiun. Sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, kok", jawab Jumonji.

Sesuai perkataan Jumonji, memang tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di taman. Lebih tepatnya, Taman Shukugawa. Ada banyak pepohonan di sana, membuat udara terasa lebih sejuk. Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup. Langit berwarna biru cerah, tipikal musim panas Jepang. Terdengar suara gemericik air, dari sungai di sana. Singkatnya, tempat itu benar-benar indah.

"Coba ceritakan aku tentang keluargamu", kata Kimiko.

"Apa, ya?", gumam Jumonji, "Aku seorang anak tunggal. Ayahku bekerja sebagai hakim dan ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa"

"Anak tunggal? Pasti kau cukup dimanja waktu kecil, ya?", goda Kimiko. Jumonji mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak juga. Malahan, sebenarnya ayahku cukup ketat. Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Bagaimana kehidupan dengan Hiruma?", tanya Jumonji balik. Kimiko tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin kau akan terkejut, tapi sebenarnya dia kakak yang baik", jawab Kimiko.

"Benarkah?", tanya Jumonji sangsi. Kimiko mengangguk yakin.

"Saat aku masih SD, aku sering dikerjai temanku. Aku menjadi pesuruh mereka. Kejadian ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Pernah suatu ketika, aku berpapasan dengan You-nii saat melakukan suruhan mereka", cerita Kimiko.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?", tanya Jumonji mulai tertarik.

"Dia hanya terdiam saja melihatku kerepotan sana-sini", kata Kimiko terkekeh. Jumonji mengrenyitkan dahi. Di bagian apanya yang termasuk kakak baik? Kimiko melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Keesokkan harinya, tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang bahkan berani melihatku. Mereka benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti putri", kata Kimiko tertawa lebar.

"Hiruma bahkan sudah belajar mengancam sejak SD?", pikir Jumonji, "Pantas saja sekarang dia begitu"

"You-nii tidak pernah mengakui dirinya ikut andil dalam peristiwa itu. Tapi yah... Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?", kata Kimiko tersenyum kecil. Jumonji juga ikut tersenyum.

Keduanya melanjutkan jalan-jalan taman mereka. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah tempat yang menarik perhatian mereka. Batting center.

"Tertarik?", tanya Jumonji menyeringai.

"Kita bertaruh. Siapa pun yang pertama kali mendapat home run, dia yang jadi pemenangnya", kata Kimiko.

"Dan pemenangya berhak?", tanya Jumonji lagi.

"Pemenangnya boleh meminta apa saja sampai hari ini berakhir", jawab Kimiko.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Kuterima tantanganmu", kata Jumonji.

"Yah, kita lihat nanti saja siapa pemenangnya", kata Kimiko tersenyum misterius.

* * *

><p>Untuk pertama kalinya, Jumonji merasa bersyukur Kuroki sering membawa bat. Dengan begitu dia sudah tidak terlalu asing lagi dengan benda itu. Setidaknya dia bisa memukul dengan baik. Sudah ada beberapa pukulannya yang mengenai bola. Berbeda dengan Kimiko. Gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini cukup kewalahan dalam memukul bola. Tadinya, dia pikir Kimiko pasti cukup mahir. Apalagi dia sendiri yang mengajak untuk taruhan.<p>

Kimiko berdecak kesal. Dia sudah hampir frustasi ingin melempar bat itu jauh-jauh. Dan masih ada juga taruhan bodoh yang dibuatnya sendiri... Dia benar-benar jatuh ke perangkapnya sendiri. Jumonji menatapnya geli. Dan fakta Kimiko bertambah semakin sebal hanya membuat Jumonji semakin geli saja.

"Bukan begitu, Kimiko. Kau harus memukul bat setelah bola itu dilemparkan, bukan sebelumnya. Dan kau bahkan salah memegang bat", kata Jumonji setengah tertawa. Kimiko cemberut.

"Sini, kuajarkan. Tangan yang kiri letakkan disini, lalu tangan kanan dibuat dalam posisi seperti ini...", kata Jumonji menggerakkan tangan Kimiko. Posisi mereka berdua dekat sekali. Kimiko bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jumonji di belakangnya. Pikiran yang baru saja membuat pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Dan kau baru melempar pada saat..."

Mesin pelempar bola menembakkan bola. Bola itu terus meluncur, mendekati ke arah mereka. Dekat, dekat, dan semakin dekat hingga...

"Seperti ini!", seru Jumonji, mengayunkan bat bersama-sama Kimiko. Terdengar bunyi pukulan bola. Bola itu terus melambung tinggi, dan mengenai sebuah tombol merah bertuliskan "Home Run".

"Selamat! Anda berhasil mendapatkan home run!", kata suara dari sebuah speaker di sana. Jumonji dan Kimiko tercengang.

Kejadian berikutnya adalah mereka berdua berdebat untuk menentukan siapa pemenang taruhan mereka. Kimiko bersikeras Jumonji-lah pemenangnya karena dialah yang membantunya memukul bola sementara Jumonji berpendapat bahwa dia hanya sekedar mengajarkan saja. Bola itu tetap dilempar oleh Kimiko. Akhirnya, penentuan pemenang ditentukan dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Dengan suit.

"Gunting, batu, kertas!", seru Jumonji dan Kimiko bersamaan.

Jumonji mengeluarkan gunting, sementara Kimiko mengeluarkan batu. Kesimpulannya, Kimiko memenangkan adu suit itu. Maka, pemenang taruhan mereka adalah Kimiko.

"Jadi, apa permintaanmu?", tanya Jumonji, ketika mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan batting center.

"Hmm... Apa ya? Aku tahu! Aku mau es krim saja", jawab Kimiko tersenyum ceria.

"Kalau begitu, ke toko es krim tempat tujuan kita berikutnya", kata Jumonji.

Tidak jauh dari batting center, mungkin hanya sekitar beberapa blok saja, ada toko es krim yang buka. Penjaga toko es krim tersebut adalah seorang bapak-bapak gendut dengan kumis lebat.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk pasangan serasi seperti kalian ini?", tanya bapak itu, berhasil membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Jumonji dan Kimiko.

"E-Es krim strawberry-nya satu", pesan Kimiko masih terpengaruh oleh perkataan bapak itu.

"Aku pilih es krim rasa nougat saja", kata Jumonji.

Bapak itu memberikan pesanan es krim mereka dan Jumonji mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar. Setelah itu, mereka duduk di bangku taman, asyik menikmati es krim.

"Memang musim panas paling enak makan es krim!", seru Kimiko. Mulutnya berlepotan es krim, membuat Jumonji tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sebal, Kimiko mendekatkan es krimnya ke muka Jumonji, membuatnya juga berlepotan es krim. Kimiko tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak terima, Jumonji juga membalas Kimiko. Kini keduanya terlibat dalam perang es krim. Sampai pada akhirnya, es krim mereka jatuh ke tanah.

Melihat es krim yang jatuh meleleh dan muka mereka masing-masing penuh dengan es krim... Keduanya tertawa semakin keras.

* * *

><p>"Kurasa... Hari ini sudah cukup", kata Jumonji, melihat matahari yang sudah terbenam. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku masih ingin bersamanya...", pikirnya.<p>

"Kau benar", kata Kimiko yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan hotel, "Sampai jumpa, Jumonji"

Kimiko berjalan memasuki hotel, akan tetapi Jumonji menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu! Bolehkah aku meminta nomor teleponmu?", tanya Jumonji. Kimiko sempat tercengang sebentar, tapi tetap memberikan nomor teleponnya. Kimiko berjalan lagi memasuki hotel. Tetapi, tampaknya Jumonji masih belum selesai.

"Dan... Bisakah kau tetap memanggilku Kazuki? Seperti kemarin malam?", tanya Jumonji lagi. Kimiko tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, jaa nee... Kazuki", kata Kimiko, pergi meninggalkan Jumonji. Kali ini, Jumonji tidak menahan Kimiko lagi. Dia berjalan ke belakang hotel, sama sekali belum berniat untuk masuk ke hotel.

"Aku butuh udara segar", pikir Jumonji. Dia bukan satu-satunya orang di belakang hotel. Matanya juga mendapati sosok yang sudah amat tidak asing lagi baginya. Sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik dan bertelinga lancip. Jumonji menahan napasnya. Tepat di hadapannya berdiri Youichi Hiruma. Dan terlihat dari ekspresinya, dia sudah berdiri di sana cukup lama. Cukup lama untuk mendengar percakapannya dengan Kimiko.

"Hiruma...", kata Jumonji berusaha menjelaskan dirinya. Hiruma mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Jaga saja dia baik-baik", kata Hiruma. Pandangan matanya menusuk Jumonji, mengeluarkan pesan lain yang terkandung dalam kalimat itu. Jangan sampai membuatnya terluka. Tetap berusaha untuk tenang, Jumonji mengangguk. Puas dengan respon Jumonji, Hiruma pergi meninggalkannya.

End of Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<br>Taradada! Chapter 10! Sudah tidak berasa ya readers... Jujur saja, ini termasuk updater terkilat yang pernah kulakukan. Dan juga chapter terpanjang. Word chapter ini (tidak termasuk Author's Note, Disclaimer dan Summary) mencapai hampir 3000 kata. I'm just thinking, oh my...

Chapter ini menceritakan kencan KimiMonji (is it sweet enough for you?) dan sedikit bumbu-bumbu perseturuan antara Yamato dan Taka. Kuputuskan untuk dijadikan triangle love saja. I'm still don't know what will I do about them, but I'll give my best try. Maaf kalau nanti YamaKarinTaka-nya kurang greget. Dan disini Agon kubuat sangat menyebalkan. I'm not the big fan of him, really. Dia mungkin sudah berubah sedikit (menjadi rutin latihan), tapi tetap saja sifatnya sangat amat menyebalkan. Oh! And Hiruma's sister-complex! I'm almost rolling in the floor laughing, trying to imagine that Hiruma we all know well, get sister-complex. Must be very amusing, isn't it?

Aku sudah ada beberapa rencana tentang kegiatan khas musim panas lainnya, dan hopefully, bisa di-update cukup cepat. Semakin mendekati Agustus semakin sibuk saya... Lastly, please REVIEW! *puppyeyes

Lady of Gray


	11. Beach, please

Summary :  
>Terjadi saat Sena dan kawan-kawan mulai memasuki Universitas Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan sang Komandan Setan juga masuk Universitas Enma ?<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Inagaki-san dan Murata-san. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama...<p>

A/N : Cerita ini dimulai setelah pertandingan antara Enma dengan Koigahama berakhir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 : Beach, please!<p>

"Kenapa nasib kita malah menjadi seperti ini?", tanya Monta, depresi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Monta. Ini kan hukuman kita", kata Sena.

"Tapi tetap saja, Sena! Masa kita harus memakai baju maid?!", seru Monta. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Hiruma tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ada sebuah kamera di tangannya.

"Ancaman baru... Ancaman baru...", begitu pikirnya dengan penuh seringaian setan.

* * *

><p>Sebelum melanjutkan lebih jauh, mari kita kembali pada awal sekali hari ini. Saat hari masih pagi dan mereka semua berada di hotel.<p>

"Pemberitahuan singkat! Hari ini latihan kita akan diadakan di pantai! Latihan kita hari ini adalah beach football. Dan khusus hari ini anggota timnya bebas! YA-HA!", kata Hiruma.

"Jadi... Kita hari ini bakalan pergi ke pantai, ya?", tanya Sena.

"Hn. Kurasa begitu", kata Monta.

"Oh, aku lupa menambahkan. Kita berangkat 15 menit lagi", tambah Hiruma sebelum pergi.

"Apaaa?!", seru semua orang.

Mereka semua langsung panik menuju kamar masing-masing, mempersiapkan berbagai bawaan yang akan mereka bawa ke pantai. Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka berhasil untuk pergi setengah jam kemudian. Karena jumlah mereka yang cukup banyak, mereka menggunakan bus. Dan akhirnya...

"Yosh! Pantai!", seru semua peserta training camp.

Mizumachi, yang sudah membuka bajunya sejak di bus, langsung berlari menuju laut. Tak lama kemudian langsung disusul oleh Kotaro, setelah sebelumnya menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir entah dari mana.

"Sebaiknya kita sekarang mengganti baju", usul Suzuna yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh para gadis lainnya. Mereka semua beranjak pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Geez... Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Beach football baru dimulai siang nanti", tanya Jumonji.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memecahkan semangka dengan mata tertutup?", usul Monta.

"Kita bahkan tidak mempunyai semangka, Monta", kata Sena.

"Aku bawa semangka, kok", kata Kurita dengan semangka besar di tangannya.

"Bahkan dalam waktu sesingkat itu dia masih bisa sempat-sempatnya membawa semangka?", pikir yang lain sambil ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Sena...", kata Riku.

"Ya?", balas Sena yang sedang meminum soda.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Suzuna?", tanya Riku. Sena langsung tersedak minumannya.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Riku? Su-Suzuna dan aku ha-hanya sekedar teman saja, kok", kata Sena gugup.

"Teman biasa tidak akan mengajakmu pergi ke kuil hanya berduaan, Sena", kata Riku. Wajah Sena langsung merah.

"Kenapa Riku bisa tahu hal itu?", pikir Sena dalam hati. Melihat reaksi Sena, Jumonji langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tenang saja, Sena! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!", seru Monta mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tampaknya sekarang Sena sudah besar, ya. Sudah bisa cari cewek", goda Jumonji.

"Bu-Bukan begitu", protes Sena.

"Tapi kalau aku sih tidak mau dibilang seperti itu oleh orang yang sendirinya juga jalan berdua dengan cewek, Sena", kata Riku melirik Jumonji.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Riku?", tanya Monta. Jumonji dengan cukup panik memberikan isyarat "Jangan" kepada Riku. Riku hanya menyeringai saja, yang membuat Jumonji semakin panik.

"Jumonji kan juga jalan berdua dengan Kimiko", kata Riku santai.

"Matilah aku...", pikir Jumonji. Apalagi setelah semua pasang mata di sana tertuju kepadanya.

"Nani?! Bahkan tanpa kita ketahui manajer tim kita sudah direbut tim lain?!", seru Monta.

"Bu-Bukan begitu. Itu hanya sekedar acara..." Ucapan Jumonji semakin menghilang ketika dia teringat adengan kecil dirinya dengan Kimiko.

_"Dengan kata lain kau mengajakku kencan, kan?", kata Kimiko menyeringai._

_"Eeh?", seru Jumonji terkejut. "Itu..." Rona merah muncul di pipi pemuda itu._

_"Kau tidak mengajak orang lain lagi bukan? Hanya ada kau dan aku?", tanya Kimiko lagi._

_"Yah... Begitulah", jawab Jumonji gugup. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya._

_"Kalau itu bukan namanya kencan, memangnya apa lagi coba?", goda Kimiko._

Adengan itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Jumonji. Terutama di setiap bagian yang ada kata "kencan". Keringat mulai menetes di dahinya.

"Itu. Acara. Kencaaan! Bagaimana ini?! Mana mungkin aku bilang itu acara kencan!", pikir Jumonji.

"Hanya acara apa?", tanya Riku, memecahkan lamunan Jumonji.

"Itu hanya acara... Hanya acara..." Beruntung bagi Jumonji, dia tidak perlu menyelesaikan perkataannya karena kedatangan Suzuna.

"Sumimasen!", kata Suzuna menghampiri mereka. Tak lama kemudian, Kimiko datang menyusul Suzuna.

"Yosh! Karena sekarang yang lain sudah datang, mari kita mulai saja permainannya!", kata Monta.

"Permainan apa? Beach football kan baru dimulai siang", tanya Kimiko bingung.

"Permainan memecahkan semangka dengan mata tertutup!", seru Monta dengan pose "L"-nya.

* * *

><p>Setelah peserta lain mencoba tapi gagal, sekarang giliran Sena bermain. Berdirilah Sena dengan keadaan kedua matanya ditutup. Tangannya memegang kayu, yang siap diayunkan kapan saja jika berhasil menemukan semangka.<p>

"Kiri, kiri, kiri! Kanan sedikit, Sena! Maju!", seru Monta memberikan petunjuk. Sena berjalan mengikuti petunjuk Monta. Bukannya memukul semangka, dia malah nyaris memukul Riku yang kalau bukan karena kecepatannya pasti bakalan terkena pukulan Sena. Monta tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sena gagal! Siapa berikutnya?", tanya Monta.

"Aku! Aku mau mencobanya, Monta", kata Kurita yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Meskipun sempat ragu-ragu, akhirnya Monta menutup mata Kurita dan mulai memberikannya petunjuk.

"Ayo maju, Kurita-senpai! Maju, maju... Awas!", seru Monta yang sayangnya terlambat. Kurita tersandung batu dan jatuh berguling-guling. Entah kebetulan macam apa, pada saat yang sama Hiruma yang awalnya hanya duduk-duduk saja memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat Kurita yang jatuh ke arahnya. Tidak terelakkan lagi, Kurita pun menabrak Hiruma dan dengan sukses melemparnya jatuh ke laut. Oops.

"Dasar, Gendut Sialan! Makanya kalau jalan itu pakai mata! Kau pikir enak apa dilempar ke laut!", seru Hiruma jelas-jelas kesal. Seluruh badannya menjadi basah kuyup.

"Maaf, Hiruma. Maaf, maaf, maaf", kata Kurita berkali-kali membungkuk. Hiruma berdecak kesal.

Karena bajunya sudah basah, Hiruma pun memutuskan untuk membuka bajunya, membuatnya bertelanjang dada. Tidak tahu Hiruma sedang sial atau apa, Mamori yang sedang bermain di laut jatuh tersandung, lagi-lagi ke arah Hiruma. Hiruma yang baru saja bangun berdiri mau tak mau jatuh lagi ke laut. Mamori berusaha bangun, hanya untuk mendapati wajah Hiruma tepat di hadapannya. Suasana canggung kentara sekali diantara mereka. Tidak pernah sekalipun posisi mereka sedekat ini. Hiruma bisa melihat jelas wajah Mamori, mulai dari poninya yang mulai menutupi matanya, hidungnya yang kecil, bibir mungilnya dan yang paling terasa adalah mata birunya. Sebaliknya juga dengan Mamori. Dia bisa melihat kilauan mata jade hijau Hiruma begitu jelas. Keduanya saling berpandangan cukup lama. Pipi Hiruma terasa agak panas, sehingga dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mau diam di atasku terus, Manajer Sialan?", kata Hiruma galak, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Memangnya setan bisa gugup?

"Go-gomenasai, Hiruma", kata Mamori mendorong dirinya untuk bangun dari Hiruma. Dan secara naluriah, Mamori menyentuh dada Hiruma, membuatnya melihat jelas bagian tubuh itu. Banyak sekali bekas luka di sana. Luka besar, luka kecil... Dan kebanyakkan bekas luka itu sudah lama.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?", pikir Mamori.

"Hiruma, ini kena-" Hiruma tidak membiarkan Mamori menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Cepat bangun, Manajer Sialan", perintah Hiruma datar. Dia sudah bisa menebak pasti pertanyaan Mamori. Dan Hiruma jelas-jelas tidak mau membicarakannya. Begitu Mamori bangun, Hiruma langsung pergi.

"Tunggu, Hiruma! Ada yang masih ingin ku-" Tiba-tiba saja ada bola yang menuju ke arah Mamori, langsung membuatnya terdiam dan memilih untuk menghindari bola tersebut.

"Maaf, Mamo-nee! Aku tidak sengaja!", seru Kimiko dari pinggir pantai. Dan jeda waktu itu cukup bagi Hiruma untuk segera ke pantai dan menjauh dari Mamori.

Jumonji yang melihat seluruh adengan itu tak hentinya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Separah-parahnya orang, terkecuali Monta, tidak mungkin melempar bola sampai sebegitu tak terarahnya. Apalagi orang yang bermain bola bersama Kimiko, Suzuna, berada cukup jauh dari laut. Dan berdasarkan latihan tangkap bola mereka kemarin-kemarin, jelas-jelas Kimiko bukan termasuk pelempar yang buruk.

"Apakah mungkin semua itu disengaja olehnya?", tanya Jumonji dalam hati.

"Eh... Bagaimana kalau semangkanya kita potong saja? Jadinya tidak akan terlalu banyak semangka yang terbuang. Lalu setelah makan, kita main beach football", kata Suzuna berusaha memecahkan kecanggungan yang ada.

"Ah! Benar sekali! Rasanya tadi Kurita-senpai membawa pisau besar...", kata Sena yang mau pergi mengambil pisau.

"Kurasa hal itu tidak perlu", kata Hiruma mengambil semangka itu, "Tadi kau bilang beach football kan, Cheer Sialan? Bagaimana kalau semangka ini dijadikan hadiah pemenangnya?"

Wajah orang-orang di sana mendadak menjadi lebih cerah. Bayangkan saja makan semangka dingin di tengah-tengah musim panas. Cukup bisa membuat air liur siapa pun menetes.

"Yah... Asal kalian tidak menyesal saja bermain Beach Football Neraka ini", tambah Hiruma menyeringai lebar. Mereka yang tadinya cerah, mendadak menjadi was-was. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum apapun yang bisa membuat Hiruma gembira... Itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

* * *

><p>"Kuulangi lagi peraturannya! Satu tim hanya terdiri dari 5 orang dan pemenangnya mendapatkan semangka ini!", seru Hiruma yang dibalas anggukan kecil para peserta.<p>

Saat ini sudah ada 2 tim, tim Sena dan tim Yamato. Tim Sena terdiri dari Sena, Monta, Jumonji, Suzuna dan Kimiko. Tim Yamato terdiri dari Yamato, Riku, Unsui, Karin, dan Mamori.

"Dan bagi yang kalah harus mengenakan baju maid ini!", tambah Hiruma mengeluarkan baju maid entah dari mana.

"Apa?!", seru semua peserta laki-laki.

"Yah... Setidaknya itu kan baju maid itu memang untuk wanita", kata Mamori.

"Oh ya? Terus kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ada ini ya?", kata Hiruma tiba-tiba mengeluarkan seragam butler.

"Hiee?!", kali ini giliran semua peserta perempuan yang protes.

"Jadi, bagi yang kalah harus mendapatkan hukuman seperti itu! Tidak ada tawar-menawar! Pertandingan... Dimulai!", seru Hiruma menembakkan pistolnya.

Dan seperti yang sudah ada dari awal cerita... Tim Sena kalah. Tidak kalah total, tapi tetap saja kalah. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana mereka bisa kalah? Sebenarnya pada awal pertandingan, kedudukan kedua tim masih berimbang cukup baik. Malah tim Sena yang memimpin nilai. Tidak ada satu orang pun dari tim Yamato yang menyangka Kimiko bisa melempar bola. Lemparannya bagus pula. Mereka semua berpikir mungkin Sena atau Jumonji yang melempar bola. Di saat-saat seperti itulah bantuan untuk tim Yamato tiba. Bantuan yang datang dalam seseorang bernama Taka. Kaget? Tentu saja. Taka sudah mengacuhkan Yamato kira-kira seminggu dan tiba-tiba saja dia datang ingin membantu timnya? Benar-benar sukses membuat Yamato terperanjat.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya melakukan ini agar Karin tidak terkena hukuman Hiruma", bisik Taka waktu itu ke telinga Yamato. Yamato tersenyum kecil. Taka boleh saja beralasan seperti itu, tapi Yamato sudah cukup lama mengenal Taka untuk memahami maksud tersembunyi dari tindakannya. Taka ingin berdamai dengan Yamato.

Taka pun masuk ke tim menggantikan Mamori, membuat lemparan super tinggi Karin menjadi lebih efektif. Tapi tentu saja bukan hanya karena itu tim Sena kalah. Tidak semudah itu. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Taka masuk terjadi sebuah hal yang tidak diduga.

"Aku ingin masuk ke tim Yamato", kata Agon kepada Hiruma. Hiruma menatapnya tajam.

"Tim Yamato sudah penuh. Mereka tidak memerlukan pemain lagi", balas Hiruma datar.

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini?", tanya Agon. Tangannya melempar sebuah bola cadangan ke arah Karin, nyaris mengenainya, tapi karena berusaha menghindari bola tersebut dia pun terjatuh.

"Auw!" jerit Karin, memegang kakinya.

"Sekarang tim Yamato kekurangan orang, bukan?", tanya Agon menyeringai licik.

Semua mata tertuju pada Yamato, mengingat sebagai kapten, dialah yang memutuskan apakah Agon masuk atau tidak. Dia melihat ke arah Taka yang menggertakkan giginya keras-keras. Yamato sendiri sebenarnya tidak kalah marahnya dengan Taka. Dia sudah dengan semena-menanya melukai Karin hanya agar dia bisa masuk ke tim!? Sudah sepantasnya darahnya mendidih,

"Daijobu, Yamato-kun! Taka-kun! Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Cuman terkilir sedikit saja. Tidak perlu khawatir", kata Karin, berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua, meskipun raut sakit masih terlihat cukup jelas di wajahnya.

Yamato berpikir keras. Dia sama sekali tidak mau memasukkan Agon ke dalam timnya, tentu saja tidak. Tapi keadaan Karin sekarang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk terus bermain. Apalagi ditambah tak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa menggantikan Karin. Yamato meringis dalam hati. Semoga aku tidak menyesali keputusan ini, pintanya dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Kau masuk ke timku", kata Yamato, pasrah karena sudah tak ada pilihan lain. Taka memberi Yamato pandang apa-yang-baru-saja-kau-lakukan. Yamato hanya bisa membalasnya dengan pandangan aku-tidak-punya-pilihan-lain.

"Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali!", seru Hiruma, seperti tidak ada kejadian apa-apa. Agon menyeringai ke arah Hiruma yang diabaikan begitu saja olehnya. Kimiko dan Jumonji saling berpandangan. Mereka berdua tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui motivasi sesungguhnya Agon memaksa untuk masuk ke tim Yamato.

"Hati-hati", kata Hiruma tanpa suara ke arah mereka. Kimiko mengangguk kecil.

Betul saja dugaan mereka, begitu pertandingan dimulai Agon langsung men-tackle Jumonji. Alasannya, karena Jumonji adalah pemegang bola. Tapi seiring dengan berlangsungnya pertandingan, tak peduli siapapun pemegang bola tetap saja sasaran Agon itu Jumonji. Dan Kimiko. Ralat. Kimiko hanya hampir menjadi korban tackle Agon. Tepat sebelum Agon men-tackle Kimiko, dia sudah keburu di-tackle dahulu oleh Jumonji. Benar-benar nyaris. Tapi yang jelas, kehadiran Agon di tim Yamato berhasil membuat tim Sena kesulitan mengejar. Belum ditambah sukses pula membuat Jumonji memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Maka, dengan berakhirnya pertandingan, tim Sena pun dinyatakan kalah.

Anggota Tim Sena, terutama yang pria, sudah mengendap-endap diam meninggalkan pantai. Sialnya bagi mereka, rencana mereka pun gagal total karena kehadiran Cerberus menghalangi jalan mereka. Atas perintah siapa? Tentu saja Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Kalian tidak berpikir untuk kabur dari hukuman, bukan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ti-tidak. Tentu saja tidak" jawab Sena yang dibalas anggukan oleh sisanya.

"Kalau begitu... Kurasa kalian sudah siap dengan ini" kata Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

* * *

><p>Karin dan Mamori sedang sibuk dari tadi. Mereka berdua sibuk untuk mendandani para anggota Tim Sena dalam rangka hukuman mereka. Dan setelah tugas mereka selesai... Mereka malah tidak berhenti tertawa.<p>

Monta terlihat sangat aneh dengan kostum maid itu. Jumonji... Anehnya, kostum itu terlihat cukup pantas dengannya. Tapi Sena terlihat sangat imut sekali dengan kostum maid itu. Dan sekarang ketiga pemuda yang disebutkan itu hanya duduk di pojok ruangan, terluka untuk mungkin seumur hidupnya karena pose-pose foto aneh yang disuruh Hiruma. Sementara untuk kostum butler, karena Suzuna terlalu kecil (much for her dismay), kostum yang disiapkan Hiruma pun tidak ada yang cocok dengannya. Menyebabkan hanya Kimiko saja yang menjalani hukuman kostum butler itu.

"Hahahaha! Kau... Kau terlihat sangat bagus sekali dengan baju itu, Otouto-chan~" goda Hiruma sama sekali tidak ada usaha menahan deru tawanya.

"Onii-chan!" protes Kimiko. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat merah padam.

Tapi harus diakui, kostum butler itu sangat cocok dengan Kimiko. Kostum butler itu sukses menyatu dengan tubuh Kimiko. Rambut panjangnya diikat ke belakang dan sebagian rambutnya yang tidak terikat dilapisi oleh gel rambut, membuatnya agak sedikit jabrik. Untuk singkatnya, penampilan Kimiko saat ini seperti versi Hiruma dengan rambut panjang hitam, kostum butler, dan dengan wajah cantik.

Tugas mereka berikutnya adalah melayani semua anggota tim Yamato dengan kostum yang saat ini mereka kenakan. Masing-masing anggota tim Yamato berhak untuk memilih satu anggota tim Sena, yang dijadikan pelayan sehari mereka. Suzuna, meskipun tidak memakai kostum butler, juga ikut terkena hukuman ini.

"Ini semangka Anda, Goshujin-sama" kata Suzuna kepada Taka.

"Arigato, Suzuna-chan" balas Taka tersenyum kecil.

Sayang, keadaan tenang mereka terusik karena keributan yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

"Praang!" terdengar bunyi gelas pecah.

"Go-gomenasai!" seru Kimiko kepada "master"-nya saat ini, Agon.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini, bukan?!" teriak Agon marah, basah karena gelas minuman yang dibawa Kimiko pecah dan mengenai dirinya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" balas Kimiko. "Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa gelas itu jatuh", tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sengaja!" seru Agon sewot.

"Aku tidak sengaja!" balas Kimiko tidak kalah sewot.

Tiba-tiba saja, dengan kecepatan impuls dewanya, Agon menyudutkan Kimiko ke pojok ruangan, membuat gadis itu terduduk di lantai.

"Dan karena sudah berbuat kesalahan... Kau pantas dihukum, bukan?" seringai Agon, semakin mendekati Kimiko. Tapi sebelum Agon sempat melakukan apapun, tiba-tiba sebuah bola meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Perhatian Agon pun menjadi seluruhnya tercurah untuk menangkap bola itu. Mata Agon menatap tajam pelempar bola itu.

"You-niichan..." gumam Kimiko, setengah lega, setengah cemas. Lega karena akhirnya Agon melepaskan dirinya dan cemas karena adanya kemungkinan terjadi perang besar-besaran.

Yap. Pelempar bola itu saudara-saudara sekalian, adalah Youichi Hiruma.

"Rambut pirang sialan...!" desis Agon marah.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja menyandungnya, Dread Sialan. Aku yang melihatnya sendiri" kata Hiruma benar-benar marah. Hiruma memang sering marah-marah. Dia suka menembakkan senjatanya ke sembarang arah dan berteriak-teriak. Tapi kemarahannya yang sekarang ini... Tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding semua itu. Diantara semua keributan yang terjadi itu, Jumonji mendekati Kimiko.

"Daijobu desu-ka, Kimiko-chan?" tanya Jumonji, membantu Kimiko berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sedikit shock, tapi selain itu tidak apa-apa" jawab Kimiko. Jumonji mengangguk kecil dan kembali memperhatikan Hiruma dan Agon.

"Oh yeah? Kalau aku memang melakukannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengancamku dengan buku kesayanganmu itu? Youichi-kun~?" balas Agon jelas-jelas sengaja memprovokasi Hiruma.

"Kau...!" balas Hiruma kesal. Untungnya sebelum mereka berdua melakukan apapun, Kurita muncul di antara mereka berdua.

"Tomete, Minna-san! Aku... Kita datang kemari bukan untuk bertengkar! Tapi untuk bersenang-senang!" seru Kurita. Hiruma mengatur napasnya, untuk kembali menenangkan dirinya.

"Baru selama ini aku mengenalmu kau mengatakan hal-hal berguna seperti itu. Bukannya 'Mana makanan?!' seperti biasanya" kata Hiruma.

"Hiruma!" protes Kurita. Sementara Agon, tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan mereka semua. Kurita sudah mau mengejarnya, tapi dicegah Hiruma.

"Biarkan saja dia sendirian. Dia butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya" kata Hiruma.

"Aha! Rupanya di sini kalian semuanya! Kami sudah membeli bahan-bahan untuk barbecue, loh!" seru Mizumachi ceria. Di sampingnya berdiri Kotaro, dengan tangan yang penuh dengan berbagai barang bawaan.

"Tiba-tiba menghilang itu sama sekali tidak SMART!" seru Kotaro marah-marah.

Karena semangka sama sekali tidak mengenyangkan perut, maka kegiatan berikutnya adalah...

"Pesta Barbecue dimulai! YA-HA!" seru Hiruma sambil menembakkan bazooka-nya.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun!" protes Mamori, yang diabaikan oleh Hiruma. Meskipun begitu, sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Mamori.

"Senang melihat kau kembali normal lagi... Youichi" pikir Mamori dalam hatinya.

Hiruk pikuk pesta pun dimulai. Yang paling ramai tentu saja para lineman. Porsi makan abnormal mereka selalu menarik perhatian. Diantara semua hiruk pikuk yang terjadi, sosok Youichi Hiruma tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya, kecuali seseorang. Dan seseorang itu juga ikut meninggalkan pesta, untuk mencari keberadaan Hiruma.

* * *

><p>Tak jauh dari pantai, dapat ditemukan sebuah gua. Dan gua itu, jika terus ditelusuri maka ujungnya akan mengantarkan dirimu ke sebuah tebing. Tebing yang cukup tinggi untuk melihat pemandangan seluruh pantai.<p>

Di situlah saat ini Hiruma berada.

Hiruma sedang duduk di pinggir tebing. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah bubble gum. Tampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yappari! Sudah kuduga aku akan menemukanmu di sini" kata orang di belakangnya. Hiruma menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati Kimiko tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Adik sialan... Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hiruma ketus.

"Ini semua tempat umum, bukan? Semua orang bebas ke sini" balas Kimiko tenang. Hiruma mendengus.

"Ini untukmu" kata Kimiko melemparkan soft drink ke arah Hiruma yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Hiruma.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Kimiko mendekati Hiruma.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang ini tempat umum, kan?" tanya Hiruma balik. Kimiko tertawa kecil dan duduk di samping Hiruma.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah cukup lama juga kita tidak ke sini. Terakhir kali kita ke sini, Otousan dan Okaasan... Mereka berdua masih belum bercerai. Banyak sekali yang sudah berubah..." gumam Kimiko. Hiruma hanya terdiam saja mendengar perkataan Kimiko.

"Ah! Oh iya, bagaimana dengan keadaan Otousan sekarang? Sehat?" tanya Kimiko.

"Cih! Mana aku tahu keadaan bapak tua itu! Aku bukan pengasuhnya" gerutu Hiruma. Kimiko menyengir. Jawaban yang sangat khas sekali kakaknya.

"Onii-chan" panggil Kimiko menatap Hiruma. Hiruma balas menatap tatapan Kimiko.

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya tadi jika kau tidak ada. Dari dulu kau selalu saja begitu... Bahkan terutama pada waktu itu..." kata Kimiko sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku hanya merasa si Dread Sialan itu tiba-tiba mengesalkan sekali. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" balas Hiruma walaupun jelas-jelas matanya mengatakan lain.

"Kau yang terbaik... Onii-chan" kata Kimiko, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hiruma.

Sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Hiruma. Senyuman tulus yang sudah lama sekali tak muncul di wajahnya.

End of Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Tomete : Diam<p>

Otouto : adik laki-laki

Goshujin-sama : my master

Yappari : I thought so

Author's Note :  
>I know! I know! It's really too long since my last update right...? Dan jujur saja, aku cukup heran masih ada review yang masuk, meskipun sudah lama sekali tidak ter-update. By the way, hontou ni arigato untuk review-nya! Review kalian membuat saya tidak melupakan fanfic ini! Di chapter ini, aku benar-benar membuat Agon menjadi totally jerk! Dan lagi-lagi, pairing yang paling dominan muncul di sini adalah HiruMamo dan KimiMonji. Juga ada sedikit hubungan adik-kakak Hiruma dan Kimiko :3<p>

So, how is it? Review!

Hohoho,  
>Lady of Gray<p> 


	12. Restless Thoughts

Summary :  
>Terjadi saat Sena dan kawan-kawan mulai memasuki Universitas Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan sang Komandan Setan juga masuk Universitas Enma ?<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Inagaki-san dan Murata-san. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama...<p>

A/N : Cerita ini dimulai setelah pertandingan antara Enma dengan Koigahama berakhir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 : Restless Thoughts<p>

"Go-gomenasai! A-Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf! Kejadian ini sama sekali tidak terduga!" seru Yamamoto-san, membungkuk minta maaf kepada Hiruma. Bagi yang sempat lupa, Yamamoto-san adalah pemilik tempat penginapan mereka saat ini. Hiruma menghela napas. Penyebab semua ini adalah putusnya saluran air di penginapan, membuat semua kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan air terhenti. Semua kegiatan tanpa terkecuali... Termasuk mandi. Padahal tubuh mereka semua sudah lengket karena keringat setelah latihan. Hiruma memandang langit, dan menyadari matahari sebentar lagi sudah mau terbenam.

"Apa boleh buat" kata Hiruma. Yamamoto-san bernapas lega.

"Tapi kalau sampai kejadian ini terulang lagi..." ancam Hiruma, "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi, bukan?"

"Ha-Hai! Ke-kejadian ini pasti tidak akan terulang lagi!" balas Yamamoto-san cepat-cepat.

"Aku juga ingin semua masalah air ini sudah selesai begitu kami pulang. Mengerti?" tanya Hiruma. Yamamoto-san mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagus. Ayo, bocah-bocah sialan. Kita pergi dari sini" kata Hiruma, berjalan meninggalkan penginapan.

"Demo, Hiruma-kun, kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Mamori mewakili pertanyaan dari semua orang.

"Eh? Bukankah itu sudah jelas, Mamori-chan?" tanya Kimiko balik.

"Kita semua akan pergi ke onsen" kata Hiruma dengan datarnya.

"Onsen?!" seru semuanya tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu... Onsen sungguhan?" tanya Suzuna. "Bukan onsen lava merah panas yang menyeramkan?" pikirnya. Karena, jujur saja, itulah yang muncul di pikirannya pertama kali saat mendengar kata "onsen" dari Hiruma.

"Tentu saja onsen sungguhan. Memangnya onsen apa lagi yang kau harapkan, Suzuna-chan?" tanya Kimiko balik.

"Tidak... Kami benar-benar mengerti apa maksudmu, Suzuna" begitu pikir yang lain, yang cukup mengetahui sifat demonic Hiruma.

"Menurut guide-book sialan ini, ada onsen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari penginapan. Cukup berjalan kaki selama setengah jam juga cukup" kata Hiruma memegang guide book di tangannya.

"Guide-book? Guide-book dari mana kau─Hei! Itu guide-book milikku! Kembalikan!" seru Kimiko. Kimiko berusaha keras untuk merebut kembali bukunya. Tindakan yang terbilang sia-sia. Karena setiap kali Kimiko mencoba mengambil buku itu, setiap kali itu juga Hiruma berhasil menghindarinya. Dan untuk membuat Kimiko semakin kesal, Hiruma melakukannya dengan biasa-biasa saja. Tanpa mengeluarkan keringat sedikit pun. Akhirnya, Kimiko pun lelah sendiri.

"Meskipun begitu" lanjut Hiruma menutup guide-book itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya, "Kita tidak akan ke onsen itu dengan cara yang biasa" Senyum seringai terpampang jelas di wajahnya sekarang.

"Na-nani? Apa maksudmu, Hiruma-senpai?" tanya Sena.

Pertanyaan Sena hanya dibalas seringaian Hiruma yang semakin melebar.

"Karena kita akan melakukan ini dengan cara setan" kata Hiruma mengeluarkan aura gelap di sekitar tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>Apa yang disebut dengan cara setan Hiruma ternyata adalah balap lari dari tempat penginapan ke onsen. Tapi cara ini tidak akan disebut cara setan jika semudah itu, bukan? Jarak yang seharusnya ditempuh selama 30 menit itu harus ditempuh selama 10 menit. Dan barang siapa yang tidak berhasil... Hanya Setan dan Hiruma saja yang tahu. Para running-back saja agak kewalahan. Bagaimana nasib yang lain?<p>

Tenang saja. Tidak perlu khawatir. Ternyata hasilnya tidak ada seorang pun yang melewati batas waktu. Termasuk Kurita. Tampaknya usahanya selama ini untuk menambah kecepatan larinya berbuah hasil. Yah... Meskipun dia memang nyaris tidak lolos. Sementara Hiruma, entah bagaimana caranya bisa tiba di onsen paling dulu dari mereka semua bersama Kimiko.

Setan memang selalu mempunyai caranya sendiri.

Yang jelas, merupakan suatu kebetulan onsen itu masih kosong saat mereka datang. Dan merupakan kebetulan lain saat ternyata pemilik onsen ini juga "kenalan" Hiruma. Sang pemilik onsen sudah seakan-akan kehilangan arwahnya begitu Hiruma selesai "berbicara" dengannya.

"Senang berbisnis dengan Anda. Kuharap semoga kita bisa berbisnis lagi pada kesempatan mendatang" kata Hiruma tersenyum terlalu dibuat-buat. Arwah pemilik onsen itu semakin melayang saja. Mengabaikan semua itu, Hiruma menghampiri yang lainnya.

"Orang-orang sialan! Tempat onsen ini sudah ku-booking untuk kalian semua! Manfaatkan baik-baik!" seru Hiruma dengan seenaknya.

"Manfaatkan baik-baik... You-nii, pilihan kata-katamu benar-benar mengagumkan sekali" pikir Kimiko sarkatis.

Mereka semua pun masuk, dan bersiap-siap untuk menceburkan diri ke onsen. Terjadi pembicaraan yang cukup seru di bagian onsen perempuan.

"Dari dulu memang yang namanya onsen itu paling enak!" seru Suzuna gembira.

"Kau benar, Suzuna-chan" kata Mamori.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pergi ke onsen" kata Kimiko.

"Memangnya kapan terakhir kali kau pergi ke onsen, Kimiko-chan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Hmm... Kira-kira... Sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu" jawab Kimiko.

"6 tahun yang lalu?! Sampai sebegitu lamanya?" seru Suzuna kaget.

"Soalnya selama di Amerika aku tidak menemukan onsen" kata Kimiko santai.

"Amerika?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Ah! Aku sama sekali belum memberitahumu bahwa sebelum ini aku tinggal di Amerika, ya?" tanya Kimiko balik dengan polosnya.

"Tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak pernah cerita!" seru Suzuna menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kimiko tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Suzuna.

"Mamo-nee! Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa-" Pertanyaan Suzuna terpotong oleh perkataan Mamori.

"Kimiko-chan sempat tinggal di Amerika? Aku sudah tahu, kok" kata Mamori.

Perkataan Hiruma waktu itu terulang lagi di kepalanya.

_"Ayahku mendapat hak asuhku dan ibuku mendapat hak asuh Kimiko. Tak lama kemudian, ibuku pindah ke Amerika, ikut membawa serta Kimiko. Dan setelah itu, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya lagi. Baru saat dia memilih untuk berkuliah di Jepang aku bertemu dengannya lagi" kata Hiruma waktu itu._

Kimiko mengangkat alisnya.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu, Mamori-chan?" selidik Kimiko. Semburat merah muncul di pipi gadis berambut auburn itu. Agaknya dia agak menyesal membuka mulutnya tadi.

"Err... Eto... Aku tahu dari..." kata Mamori dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Mata Suzuna memandang ingin tahu ke arah Mamori. "Antena"-nya sudah naik turun dari tadi. Sementara Kimiko, yang sudah bisa menduga dari mana Mamori tahu, hanya menahan senyumannya.

"Aku tahu dari... Hiruma" kata Mamori akhirnya.

"Kyaaa! Yappari! Mamo-nee sudah jadian dengan You-nii, kan?! Ya, kan?!" seru Suzuna terlalu semangat.

"A-Aku tidak pacaran dengannya!" sanggah Mamori cepat-cepat. Sanggahan Mamori malah membuat Suzuna semakin semangat memborbardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dan di saat Mamori mulai kewalahan dengan segala pertanyaan itu, Kimiko pun akhirnya memberi "pertolongan" kepada Mamori.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Suzuna? Kau sudah pergi ke kuil dengan Sena?" tanya Kimiko. Sekarang, giliran Suzuna yang bertingkah seperti Mamori.

Di antara semua keributan yang terjadi itu, Karin, penghuni keempat onsen wanita itu, sama sekali belum membuka mulutnya dari tadi. Dia hanya duduk berendam saja dan matanya tampak menerawang. Yah... Istilahnya, Karin Koizumi yang ada dengan mereka saat ini hanya ada badannya saja. Pikirannya sendiri entah melayang ke mana. Tapi, setelah peristiwa kemarin ini, siapapun juga pasti akan bertingkah seperti Karin. Peristiwa itu... Peristiwa itu selalu berulang-ulang di kepalanya.

Karin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat jam, dan ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan dini hari. Dia ingin untuk melanjutkan tidurnya kembali, tapi tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dengan sangat perlahan-lahan (karena dia sama sekali tidak mau membangunkan Kimiko, teman sekamarnya), Karin pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas keluar. Langkahnya menuju ke sebuah pantry, tempat dimana segelas air dengan sangat mudah ditemukan. Karin menegak airnya dengan puas. Setelah itu, dia pun berencana untuk kembali ke kamar dan tidur.

Tetapi, tampaknya rencananya berubah ketika dia menyadari... Bukan hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang terjaga di sana.

Tak jauh dari sana, Karin mendengar orang. Dan dilihat dari intensitas suara itu, jmereka seperti sedang berdebat. Ya. Mereka. Karena suara itu dimiliki lebih dari satu orang. Terdorong karena rasa penasaran, dia pun mendekati sumber suara itu.

Hanya untuk menemukan dua sosok pria yang dekat dengannya. Yamato dan Taka. Dan mereka jelas-jelas sedang tidak dalam mode bersahabat. Karin tetap menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Yamato-kun... Dan Taka-kun... Baru kali aku melihat mereka bertengkar seperti itu. Yah, mereka juga masih orang biasa, kan? Jadi, wajar saja mereka bertengkar satu sama lain. Dan apapun penyebab pertengkaran mereka, itu semua bukan urusanku dan oleh karenanya, aku tidak perlu tahu. Betul. Aku tidak perlu tahu. Mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri" pikir Karin. Dia pun sudah bersiap-siap pergi. Kakinya sudah benar-benar melangkah, menjauhkan diri dari tempat itu. Sampai telinga Karin mendengar perkataan itu.

"Jadi, ini semua sebenarnya karena Karin, kan?!" seru Yamato marah.

Langkah kaki Karin langsung terpaku di tempatnya.

Sekarang dia sudah benar-benar terbangun.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasanya, suasana ramai selalu menyelimuti onsen pria. Banyak terjadi keriuhan di sana-sini. Tetap saja, sumber utama dari semua keriuhan itu adalah Mizumachi. Dia tidak pernah berhenti berusaha untuk mengintip onsen wanita. Dan, kali ini, dia mendapat dukungan yang lebih banyak dari biasanya.<p>

Yah... Dukungan seperti dari Ikkyu dan Agon, misalnya.

Ikkyu, begitu ditanya oleh Sena apa alasannya, hanya menjawab dengan polosnya, "Lho? Bukannya wajar kalau cowok ingin mengintip cewek?"

Sena dan Monta hanya bisa ber-sweatdropped mendengar jawaban itu.

Sementara itu, Mizumachi sedang berusaha untuk membujuk Jumonji.

"Ayolah, Jumonji. Pasti akan menyenangkan. Coba saja bayangkan Kimiko di sana..." kata Mizumachi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jumonji. Entah apa yang dibisikkan. Apa pun itu, yang jelas ekspresi Jumonji mendadak menjadi semerah kepiting rebus dan ada sedikit darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Hiruma memberi mereka tatapan setannya. Menyadari tatapan Hiruma, Mizumachi malah menghampiri Hiruma. Jumonji benar-benar berdoa sungguh-sungguh akan keselamatan temannya itu.

"Hiruma, apa kau mau ikut juga? Mungkin saja kau penasaran dengan Mamori─" Perkataan Mizumachi langsung dipotong dingin Hiruma.

"Jangan coba-coba" desis Hiruma. Meskipun begitu, Jumonji melihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajah Hiruma.

"Aku pasti hanya berimajinasi saja. Mungkin saja tadi itu karena efek asap" pikir Jumonji. Lagipula, mengapa pula wajah Hiruma memerah karena nama Mamori? Apa mungkin... Hiruma menaruh perasaan pada Mamori?

"Oh, bagus. Sekarang aku malah tertular penyakit Suzuna" pikir Jumonji.

Karena keriuhan yang ada, tidak ada yang menyadari diamnya Yamato dan Taka. Taka, karena memang sudah biasanya pemuda itu diam. Yamato karena... Karena mereka terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan Yamato.

Saat ini, pemuda berambut coklat itu, sedang duduk terdiam di salah satu pojokkan onsen. Dan sama seperti Karin, pikirannya juga sedang melayang entah kemana. Melihat Taka yang tak jauh darinya, dia teringat kembali percakapannya dengannya kemarin malam.

"Akhir-akhir ini tingkahmu aneh sekali, Taka" kata Yamato.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" cetus Taka.

"Bukan urusanku?! Kau mengacuhkanku, marah padaku, dan itu semua bukan urusanku?!" seru Yamato

"Urusai! Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu ya bukan urusanmu!" balas Taka. Yamato akhirnya pun sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia mengngkan kerah baju Taka, membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Jadi, ini semua sebenarnya karena Karin kan?! Penyebab tingkah anehmu akhir-akhir ini?!" seru Yamato marah. Taka tersentak mendengar perkataan Yamato.

Membuat Yamato menganggap semua perkataannya itu benar adanya.

"Lepaskan aku" kata Taka dingin. Sebelum Yamato sempat melakukan apapun, Taka sudah melepaskan diri terlebih dahulu dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Jadi... Hanya itu? Hanya itu saja? Aku memberitahumu, aku pasti akan membuat Karin menjadi pacarku! Itu pernyataan absolut dariku!" kata Yamato. Taka menghentikan langkahnya. Mata Yamato yang penuh dengan keyakinan bertatapan lurus dengan mata Taka yang beku. Tapi Yamato tidak pernah mengira munculnya seringai di wajah Taka.

"Yah... Yang namanya pertarungan pasti dibutuhkan dua pihak yang saling bertarung, bukan? Kau sering mengatakan, bahwa hanya akulah lawan yang pantas untukmu" kata Taka santai, seolah-olah mereka hanya sedang membicarakan topik ringan saja.

Yamato hanya terdiam, meresapi perkataan Taka.

"Dan memang hanya aku yang pantas untuk melawanmu" tambah Taka tidak kalah yakin dengan Yamato.

Deklarasi perang pun dimulai.

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitulah, Kimiko-chan. Setelah itu aku langsung kembali ke kamar" kata Karin memegang botol susunya dengan gelisah. Kimiko menegak susunya sebelum berbicara.<p>

"Setidaknya itu menjelaskan alasan mengapa kau menyelinap dari kamar kemarin malam" kata Kimiko.

"Kau tahu?!" seru Karin terkejut.

"Pendengaranku cukup tajam" balas Kimiko menyengir lebar.

Saat ini Kimiko dan Karin berada di taman belakang onsen, dan melakukan kebiasaan rutin setelah mandi di onsen. Meminum susu dingin. Kimiko sadar betapa diamnya Karin selama di onsen ini. Jadi, dengan sangat berhati-hati agar tidak ada orang lain yang tahu (terutama Suzuna), Kimiko mengajak Karin untuk keluar. Untuk berbicara... Apapun yang menganggangu gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kimiko-chan?" tanya Karin. Kimiko mendesah panjang.

"Tidak ada" jawab Kimiko lugas.

"Ti-tidak ada?! Demo, Yamato-kun dan Taka-kun, mereka─" Balasan Karin dipotong Kimiko.

"Coba sekarang kutanya padamu, Karin-chan. Apakah Naruto akan benar-benar berpacaran dengan Hinata nanti? Apakah lima kage sudah sungguh-sungguh meninggal?" tanya Kimiko.

"Err... Pertanyaan-pertannyaan itu..." kata Karin. "Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya, kan?" tambah Karin dalam hatinya.

"Intinya adalah, kau sama sekali tidak tahu. Masih terlalu dini untuk memutuskan. Kita perlu untuk menunggu entah beberapa chapter lagi untuk mengetahui jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu. Begitu juga dengan ini. Yamato jelas-jelas menyatakan akan membuatmu menjadi miliknya dan Taka akan melakukan apapun yang dia bisa untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain menunggu" jelas Kimiko.

"Menunggu?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Menunggu. Menunggu saat yang tepat" jawab Kimiko pasti.

"Lalu... Jika saat itu sudah tiba... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Karin pelan. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan Yamato-kun dan Taka-kun..." pikir Karin.

"Jika saat itu sudah benar-benar saat yang tepat, maka kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Karin-chan. Justru oleh karena itu kita menyebutnya saat yang tepat" kata Kimiko tersenyum.

Segala sesuatu terjadi karena alasan... Dan karena waktu sendiri yang menentukan.

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ingin dipercaya oleh Kimiko.

End of Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Balasan Review yang tidak login :<p>

Hiruma Hikari :

Hmm... Masalah luka Hiruma ya... Tenang saja... Everything happen in a right time *wink

Author's Note:

Yokatta! Akhirnya, I did it! Chapter ini pun akhirnya selesai jugaaa... To make it short, chapter ini ditujukan untuk pairing TakaKarinYamato. Pairing yang (ehem!) kurang mendapat perhatian lebih di beberapa chapter terakhir. Aku cukup sadar betul kurang membuat progress di pairing yang satu ini... Dan masih ada pairing HiruMamo dan SenaSuzu yang tidak boleh dilupakan. Kalau KimiMonji... You definitely no need to worry about that.

Anyway, review! Every review is sooo meaningful to me :)

Lady of Gray


	13. Because Normal is too Mainstream

Summary :  
>Terjadi saat Sena dan kawan-kawan mulai memasuki Universitas Enma. Bagaimana jika ternyata adik perempuan sang Komandan Setan juga masuk Universitas Enma ?<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Inagaki-san dan Murata-san. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam nama...<p>

A/N : Cerita ini dimulai setelah pertandingan antara Enma dengan Koigahama berakhir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 : Because Normal is too Mainstream<p>

"Haah..." Suzuna menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa, Suzuna?" tanya Kimiko bingung. Menurut pengamatannya, gadis berambut biru di sampingnya ini sudah menghela napas... Lebih dari lima kali.

"Aku bosan" jawab Suzuna.

"Bosan?" tanya Kimiko mengerutkan dahi.

"Hampir setiap hari yang kita lakukan di sini hanya latihan, latihan, dan latihan saja. Sudah seperti tidak ada kegiatan lain saja" gerutu Suzuna.

"Suzuna-chan, kau sadar betul kita sekarang ini sedang training camp kan?" tanya Kimiko balik. Suzuna memainkan tangannya gelisah.

"Memang... Tapi bukan berarti harus setiap hari dihabiskan untuk latihan saja, bukan? Tidak ada salahnya untuk sedikit bersantai." balas Suzuna. Kimiko merenung, memikirkan perkataan Suzuna. Melihat Kimiko yang begitu serius membuat Suzuna menjadi tidak enak hati.

"Eto... Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya, Kimiko-chan. Tidak perlu dianggap ser-" Perkataan Suzuna dipotong Kimiko yang tiba-tiba saja bersemangat.

"Suzuna-chan, apakah kau mau menemaniku menemui You-nii?" tanya Kimiko antusias.

"Eh?" gumam Suzuna. "Kenapa jadi begini?" tanyanya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>"Minna-san, aku punya berita yang sangat bagus untuk kalian semua" kata Kimiko pada malam harinya, tepat saat seluruh peserta training camp berkumpul. Hiruma yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan bergumam tidak jelas. Meskipun begitu, ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa dia kesal. Hiruma melirik Kimiko dan teringat kembali percakapan dengannya sebelum ini.<p>

_"Onegai... Onii-chan" pinta Kimiko dengan puppy-eyes andalannya._

Sesetan apapun Hiruma, dia tetap saja masih belum bisa melawan puppy-eyes andalan Kimiko, adiknya tersayang. Dan keadaan itu membuatnya hanya memiliki dengan satu pilihan.

Mengabulkan permintaan Kimiko... Walaupun dengan sangat berat hati.

Bahkan Unsui, yang notabene adalah kapten dari Enma, tidak tahu menahu tentang berita bagus Kimiko ini. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya ketika beberapa pandang penuh tanya tertuju padanya. Akhirnya, Jumonji, yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, bersedia untuk menjadi sukarelawan bertanya.

"Berita bagus apa, Kimiko?" tanya Jumonji mengangkat tangannya. Kimiko menyeringai lebar, seakan-akan menunggu pertanyaan itu muncul.

"Kita semua besok pergi ke Deseneyland!" seru Kimiko riang.

"D-Deseneyland? Hontou ni?" tanya Mamori terkejut.

"Tapi Deseneyland... Tempat itu kan cukup jauh dari sini, Kimiko-chan." kata Riku mengerutkan dahi.

"Justru karena itu besok kita akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali dari sini. Selain itu... You-niichan tentu akan menyediakan tranportasi untuk kita semua, bukan?" tanya Kimiko dengan senyum super duper manis. Hiruma menelan ludahnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Hiruma tega menolaknya?

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku akan menyiapkannya." jawab Hiruma menggerutu. "Geez... Dasar adik sialan merepotkan." pikir Hiruma. Mata Kimiko berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban Hiruma.

"Aku tahu aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu, Onii-chan." balas Kimiko ceria, menatap lurus-lurus Hiruma. Untuk sesaat Hiruma tertegun, menatap balik mata hijau Kimiko yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

Dan, beberapa saat kemudian, dia menyadari bukan dirinya yang satu-satunya yang tertegun. Ada seluruh peserta training camp yang melihat mereka... Masih tercengang tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"A-Apa kalian lihat-lihat?! Cepat pergi tidur sana!" seru Hiruma galak.

Seiring dengan orang-orang yang lambat laun meninggalkan ruangan, "meeting" training camp malam itu pun bubar.

* * *

><p>Tepat keesokannya paginya, dengan morning call sparta ala Hiruma, para peserta training camp berhasil bangun. Yah, memang beberapa orang, contohnya seperti Monta dan Mizumachi, terlihat masih memejamkan sebelah matanya saat berjalan. Setidaknya mereka berhasil berjalan tanpa menabrak apapun. Suatu hal yang membuat teman-temannya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Transportasi mereka, yang ternyata adalah bus yang sama persis mengantar mereka ke hotel, sudah siap untuk berangkat.<p>

Perjalanan mereka menuju Deseneyland pun dimulai. Suasana waktu perjalanan, seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, sangat ramai. Banyak para penumpangnya yang melakukan hal aneh bin ajaib. Seperti live show Akaba, Monta yang bergelantungan di atas karena tidak betah berdiam diri, lalu ada juga Mizumachi yang dengan bangganya menari-nari tidak jelas... Sisanya cukup dibayangkan saja dengan imajinasi sendiri.

Beberapa penumpang yang masih bertingkah normal adalah Hiruma. Yah, itu pun kalau bermain laptop dan menelepon dengan seringaian setan terbilang normal. Mamori yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa memandang ke arah Hiruma, pasrah terhadap apapun yang direncanakannya. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Kimiko sedang berbicara mengebu-ebu dengan Jumonji. Topiknya? Bukan lain adalah list wahana-wahana apa saja yang akan dicoba oleh Kimiko di Deseney Sea. Jumonji pada awalnya tertarik menanggapi Kimiko, bahkan cukup antusias ingin menemaninya. Dia berjanji untuk pergi bersamanya. Tapi lama-kelamaan, dengan list yang terus bertambah panjang dan wahana yang muncul semakin menantang (baca : menyeramkan)... Jumonji mulai menyesal telah berjanji.

Bukannya Jumonji takut. Dia sama sekali tidak takut. Tentu saja tidak. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai pria dewasa? Hanya saja... Eto... Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?

"Wih! Deseneyland ternyata membuka wahana rollercoaster baru, lho! Dan katanya rollercoaster itu masuk ke 5 besar wahana menakutkan di Jepang. Mereka mempunyai tikungan yang tajam, turunan vertikal yang memutar 360 derajat, dan putaran gravitasi nol. Tingginya bahkan mencapai 50 meter! Aku jadi ingin sekali mencobanya! Jumonji juga mau ikut kan?" kata Kimiko tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen. Jumonji menelan ludahnya.

...Oke. Dia memang takut. Takut sekali.

Puas?

Sementara itu, Taka hanya duduk terdiam sambil membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Atau setidaknya seperti itulah kelihatannya. Kenyataannya, Taka sama sekali sedang tidak membaca-dia bahkan tidak membalik halaman bukunya dari tadi. Kedua matanya hanya tertuju pada pasangan yang duduk tak jauh darinya, Yamato dan Karin. True to his words, Yamato benar-benar mengeluarkan segenap dayanya untuk merebut hati Karin.

Setelah berhasil "mengalahkan" Taka pada saat perebutan posisi duduk sebelah Karin, Yamato tidak cepat puas. Dia mengajak Karin untuk mengobrol, bercanda dengannya, membuatnya tertawa, dan juga mengeluarkan "senjata" gombalannya. Sukses membuat gadis berambut pirang itu tersipu malu dan senang. Karin, yang kali ini sudah aware dengan situasi antara Yamato & Taka, tidak henti-hentinya memandang cemas ke belakang ke arah Taka. Yamato berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Karin dan membuatnya tidak memikirkan Taka lagi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Karin, Yamato tersenyum tipis ke arah Taka, seolah menantangnya. Taka membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, seperti elang yang sedang mengawasi mangsanya.

"Kuterima tantanganmu, Yamato..." gumamnya pelan.

* * *

><p>Perjalanan yang memakan waktu lama itu akhirnya selesai juga. Kini mereka pun tiba di Deseneyland. Hanya saja, di luar dugaan mereka...<p>

"Ke-kenapa tempatnya malah kosong melompong?! Kemana perginya semua orang?" seru Monta.

Alih-alih ramai disesaki orang, Deseneyland yang mereka kunjungi malah kosong-melompong, sama sekali tidak ada orang. Bahkan petugas tiket pun juga tidak ada.

"Apa mungkin hari ini Deseneyland tutup?" tanya Riku.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah mengeceknya sebelum kita pergi, kok." kata Kimiko, sibuk mencari Hiruma.

"Kemana perginya You-nii?" tanya Kimiko dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa..." Belum sempat Riku menyelesaikan perkatannya,tiba-tiba saja pintu masuk Deseneyland yang tertutup rapat terbuka perlahan. Musik theme song pun mengalun pelan. Penasaran, mereka semua pun memasuki Deseneyland. Ketika orang terakhir sudah melewati pintu masuk, pintu masuk yang awalnya terbuka lebar menutup di belakang mereka.

"I-ini kenapa malah seperti film setan, Senaa~" kata Suzuna yang mulai takut dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Sena tanpa sadar.

"E-entahlah, Suzuna." kata Sena yang juga mulai merasa takut.

Meskipun begitu, tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berhenti melangkah. Lalu, terdengar suara yang tidak asing di pengeras suara.

"Kekekekeke! Selamat datang di Deseney neraka, orang-orang sialan!" sambut Hiruma.

"You-niichan?" gumam Kimiko bingung.

"Aku sudah mem-booking seluruh Deseneyland ini sebagai arena permainan kalian," lanjut Hiruma, "Hanya saja karena ini Deseney neraka... Tentu saja permainannya berbeda dengan taman hiburan lain."

Meskipun tidak melihat Hiruma, mereka semua sudah bisa membayangkan betapa lebarnya trademark seringaian Hiruma saat ini.

"Nama permainannya adalah... Deseney Battle Quest!" seru Hiruma.

End of Chapter 13

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<br>Setelah berhasil bertahan melewati UAS, akhirnya sempat juga meng-update fanfic ini. Err... Anggap saja fanfic ini sebagai hadiah natal. And yes, I know it's been too long since my last update. Awal tahun ini tepatnya. My deepest apology *bowing down. Gimana gimana? *puppyeyes.

Basically, Deseneyland adalah plesetan dari Disneyland. Dan Disneyland Jepang itu jelas-jelas terletak di Tokyo, bukan di Nishinomiya. Tapi karena ini Deseney bukan Disney dan semua ini hanya terjadi di dalam fanfic... Daijobu desu ka? Terus, wahana rollercoaster yang dibicarkan oleh Kimiko adalah Batman : The Ride yang ada di Six Flags Great America, Illinois, USA. Dan tentang ketakutan Jumonji, di anime (menurut wikia) Jumonji dinyatakan menderita acrophobia, alias takut akan ketinggian. Nantinya, di chapter berikutnya, aku akan dengan sadisnya "mengeksplorasi" ketakutan Jumonji ini. Muahahaha~!

Untuk para reviewer yang sudah menunggu lama, kupersembahkan chapter baru ini untuk kalian. And well... Mohon review-nya, minna. Terutama saran dan masukkan untuk game quest Hiruma. Because... Honestly? I don't know what the hell this guy thinking about.

Regards,  
>Lady of Gray<p> 


End file.
